Sailor Moon Celes
by SofinayKinomoto
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado y la paz del universo se disfruta al máximo por las guerreras que dejaron de luchar hace tiempo, sin embargo no contaban con que la hora de enfrentar su destino estaba a punto de comenzar.
1. Notas de la Autora

0

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Atención: Sailor Moon y otros personajes conocidos son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**¡Hola! Nuevamente publico una historia, mucho mas larga que las primeras que publique, pero después de adentrarme mas en el mundo del fanfic, mi mente comenzó atrabajar sobre este anime tan fantástico que decidí publicarlo y que espero que sea de su agrado. **

**=)**

**PD. Cada capitulo se publicará una o dos veces al mes. **


	2. Parte 1: Las Crónicas Milenarias

Sailor Moon Celes

1°

Parte 

_Las Crónicas Milenarias_

La paz retorna desde hace mucho tiempo al universo en el que vivimos. Sin embargo, una pieza perdida e importante del pasado, cambiara la vida de aquellas guerreras que luchan por el amor y la justicia. En especial para los príncipes de la Tierra y de la Luna, donde se darán cuenta que su legendario pasado aun esta detrás ellos y que esta próxima lucha se definirá el destino de todo lo que les rodea…


	3. Paz Interrumpida

**1**

**Paz interrumpida, El retorno del mal**

La primavera invadía las calles de Jyuban, los árboles de sakura brotaban a todo resplandor, el cielo mostraba un azul tan claro, que era imposible de admirar por un minuto. En especial si mirabas desde un avión, como en esos momentos lo hacia una chica que regresaba felizmente después de estar dos meses en Londres…

_-Serena Tsukino, por fin has llegado a casa-_Se dijo a si misma.

Por su mente pasaban los más alegres recuerdos, mientras que su corazón saltaba de alegría y entusiasmo, al ver los pocos minutos que faltaban para tocar tierra firme. Serena Tsukino ahora era toda una joven de 19 años, más alta y con facciones maduras, sustituyendo su peinado de coletas por una sola, vistiendo un conjunto de blusa y falda en un color rosa con blanco; haciéndola lucir en ella la belleza y la elegancia. Sin contar que había pasado satisfactoriamente su primer año en la Facultad de Literatura de la Universidad de Tokio.

En los cuatro años transcurridos, la guerrera de la Luna llena tenía una vida no tan normal pero si tranquila, sin enemigo alguno que amenazara su planeta o el sistema solar, dejando aquella última pelea que tubo con el Caos como una pesadilla; sin embargo a la vez, una experiencia que la había ayudado en cierta forma a madurar y aceptar su destino como la protectora de este universo.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 306 provenientes de Londres, se encuentran saliendo por la puerta 6 de abordaje, pasajeros del vuelo…_

Al cruzar la puerta, Serena buscaba ansiosamente entre la multitud a la persona que iría por ella al aeropuerto, sin embargo no la encontraba.

-Supongo que se le hizo tarde- mirando su reloj que marcaba más de las tres-No lo creo, el no es de las personas que les guste llegar tarde.

Volvió a mirar por todos lados, sin embargo, por un momento sus ojos se posaron en una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, que por su rostro triste y tratando de contener las lagrimas, al parecer se estaba despidiendo.

-¡Shaoran!- Grito la chica preocupadamente a un chico alto que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella y le daba la espalda.

Se detuvo y tardo un poco, pero giro con un rostro sorprendido, era bien parecido, de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate. Sus ojos se posaban a los de la chica sin decir palabra alguna, solo esperando a que ella hablara.

-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto ¿Verdad?

Sonrió ocultando su dolor por la separación y asintió.

-Es una promesa Sakura-Prometió antes de retirarse.

Aquella escena provoco una melancólica sonrisa en la chica de los ojos celestes, mientras que su mano derecha tocaba el anillo de su mano izquierda.

_**Recordando momentáneamente como aquella joya llego a sus manos hace años... **_

Aquel día Serena había llegado apresuradamente al aeropuerto de Tokio, aun que para esto, decidió no asistir a la preparatoria, al menos a las primeras clases. Al mirar su reloj supo que aun tenia tiempo de despedirse de el, haciendo aumentar sus paso para poder encontrarlo y hacer lo que Luna le aconsejo la noche anterior, despedirse de el con una sonrisa. No tardo más de quince minutos en encontrarlo, parado frente a los grandes ventanales que daban gran vista hacia la utopista del aeropuerto, con una mirada pérdida y con un semblante más que triste.

El corazón de la princesa de la Luna se detuvo, en su garganta comenzaba a formarse un nudo, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente para tratar de contener las lágrimas al mirarlo de frente, se acerco un poco más y por ultimo respiro hondamente antes de llamarlo.

-Darien

-¡Serena!-Exclamo sorprendido el hombre pelinegro-Pensé que no ibas a venir por que tenias clases…

-Te estaré esperando, siempre te estaré esperando

-Probablemente estaré muy ocupado, así que no podré escribirte tan seguido.

-No te preocupes, yo te escribiré una carta diariamente, por eso…-no pudo continuar, sus lagrimas y el dolor que sentía la habían vencido-hay que pena, ¿sabes? Tenía pensado despedirme de ti con una gran sonrisa...

-Serena… ten, abre esta cajita-entregándole felizmente una cajita roja terciopelada y en espera de la reacción de su novia al ver aquel anillo hermoso de plata con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón

-¡Darien! Esto es…

-Permíteme-Dijo tiernamente Darien

Tomo la cajita y coloco el anillo con la mano izquierda de la mujer que amaba, para luego posarlo sobre uno de sus de sus dedos, provocando el sonrojo de la joven rubia.

-Te amo Serena, Te amo.

Aquellas palabras difuminaron toda tristeza de ambos, el corazón de Serena salto de alegría, mientras el la tomo entre sus brazos expresando la misma felicidad que ella.

-Gracias, lo cuidare mucho

El la miro dócilmente por la inocencia de aquellas palabras y aun si no eran las que su novio esperaba, para el significo como una forma de aceptar aquel compromiso.

_**Acercaron sus rostros y como ultimo acto de su amor, sellaron aquella despedida con un dulce beso.**_

-¡Serena!-La llamaron entre la gente, sacándola de sus profundos recuerdos.

-¡Papa!-Grito Serena con su voz de soprano, corriendo hacia el energéticamente con un rostro cansado.

-Hija-La tomo entre sus brazos fuertemente como solo un padre puede hacerlo- te extrañe demasiados estos dos meses, la casa no era lo mismo sin ti Serena, espero que no desees en un futuro irte a vivir lejos de tu país

-Claro que no papa, mi lugar siempre será donde se encuentren las personas que amo. -Dime ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?

-Un poco cansado, pero aun así estoy muy alegre por estar al fin en mi país.

-En ese caso hay que ir a casa. Tu mama y Samy nos esta esperando con una deliciosa comida, ya que tu mama hizo los platillos que mas te gustan.

-¡Genial! Mi estomago ya extrañaba la comida de mama.

Retirándose felizmente del lugar.

Durante el camino, Serena no paraba de mirar maravillada con sus grandes ojos celestes a las personas disfrutando en las calles de la hermosa época primaveral, entre ellas los jóvenes en la mitad de sus vacaciones. Mientras tanto, su padre la ponía a tanto de los acontecimientos ocurridos en su ausencia.

-Creo que en la semana iré a ver la nueva remodelación del parque.

-Te aseguro que te encantara Serena, aun que todo es más verde.

-jajaja, hay papa.

-Bienvenida a casa hija

Serena salio del auto con una gran sonrisa y respirando todo el aire hogareño que sus pulmones le permitían. Miro su casa con anhelo de entrar en ella, la fachada era la misma que pocas casas tradicionales tenían, en el jardín ubicado en la esquina de la entrada se apreciaba los colores vivases de las flores, incluidas las pocas plantas que se veían desde el balcón de su habitación.

-Como te extrañe querida casa.

-Entra hija, yo sacare las maletas.

-¿seguro papa? Están un poco pesadas y son seis

-Si no te preocupes, tu padre aun es un hombre fuerte.

-Yo se que si papa.

Camino de manera un poco acelerada, hasta llegar a la puerta, sin embargo se detuvo un poco vacilante al tocar la perilla.

-Serena no temas, la casa no te va ha comer- bromeo el señor Kenji Tsukino

-Tienes razón papa, voy a entrar.

Al entrar, lo primero hizo fue reconocer cada detalle que su memoria guardaba la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, toco con sutileza la pared y los retratos colgados en ellos, sin dar señal de que ya se encontraba en casa, siguió caminando sigilosamente hacia la sala, pero su sorpresa fue ver la habitación vacía; tenia pensado decir un "ya llegue" aun que al momento de tomar una gran respiro, su nariz capto el delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina, se acerco a las puertas corredizas que dividían la sala con el comedor y al momento de correrlas, se escucho un ¡PUM!…

-BIENVENIDA SERENA-Gritaron sus amigas y su familia con emoción.

-¡CHICAS! Mama, hermano, pero que feliz estoy de verlos a todos, ya los extrañaba-Hablo Serena con lagrimas preparadas para salir.

Las chicas, al igual que Serena habían cambiado. Lita aun vestía de pantalones y blusas no tan pegadas a su cuerpo, ahora su cabello era corto por la carrera que llevaba, la cual era gastronomía, lo contrario de Rei. Ella la mitad de la semana usaba trajes, su cabello lo llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo recogido, al estudiar en la facultad de Economía. Mientras Mina, le gustaba vestir a la última moda, ella estudia en la Facultad de Artes y Ciencias. Amy traía su cabello mas largo a la altura de los hombros, aun así continuaba siendo la chica mas centrada del grupo, además de ser una de las estudiantes mas destacadas en la facultad de Medicina, considerada por sus profesores como una prometedora medico en el futuro.

Cada una también había disfrutado de la paz, cumpliendo sus sueños pero sin cambiar el camino que sus vidas como sailor les fue otorgado.

-¡Hey Serena! No es momento para llorar.

-Rei tiene razón hija-hablo mama Ikuko, al recibirla con un abrazo.

-Disculpa Rei, ya no llorare.

-Sonríe como siempre Serena- la animo Amy

-Ok, adiós lágrimas

-Entonces, que comience la fiesta- hablaron unas animadas Lita y Mina

-Hermana si que te sentó bien ir a Londres-La elogio Samy, que ahora era de la estatura de su hermana y con rasgos más maduros, incluyendo el grosor de su voz.

-Gracias Samy- enseguida un gruñido extraño se escucho entre los presentes, por lo que Serena solo se sonrojo, sonrió y dijo con simpatía- ahora ¿Por qué no comenzamos con la comida?

Provocando las risas de los presentes, que definitivamente ya extrañaban aquella radiante presencia de su querida Serena.

En alguna parte del Polo Norte, un grupo de personas ocultas en sus túnicas negras, caminaban entre el frió y desierto lugar sin ninguna dificultad contra las fuertes ráfagas heladas del lugar. Ninguno hablaba, solo se limitaban a caminar, hasta llegar a una gran cueva en medio de la nada, que al parecer mientras mas profundo caminaban, se daban cuenta que se trataba de una cueva subterránea. Un lugar frió, pero curiosamente no tan oscuro como lo estaría uno normal, al igual que podía definirse como hueco, al escucharse los ecos de sus pasos y susurros, sin embargo eso no los detuvo para que continuaran con el recorrido.

-_¿están seguros que este es el lugar?- _pregunto uno de ellos.

-Si mi señor, los monitores señalaron este lugar donde provenía aquella energía extraña, no obstante falta encontrar el lugar especifico de su origen- contesto la persona mas cercana a el.

_-Bien, en ese caso aquí nos instalaremos. Hiretsu_

-si amo

_-Da la orden de preparar todo lo que sea necesario para que nuestra estancia sea de la más placentera._

-Mi señor, pero antes que nada, perdone mi imprudencia si le pregunto ¿Por qué de todos los planetas que tiene el sistema solar, se intereso específicamente en este?

-_Una pregunta muy fácil de contestar Hiretsu. Puede que la Tierra se muestre como un planeta muy insignificante, sin embargo posee algo que los demás planetas de esta u otra galaxia no tienen. _

-a… ¿a que se refiere amo?

_-Hace miles de años, prácticamente desde que este universo se creo. La tierra posee un valioso objeto de gran poder, capas de gobernar mas haya del Sistema Sola, el cual se trata de un cristal llamado de igual manera del material que esta hecho en pocas palabras su nombre es El Cristal de Plata; sin embargo, no es fácil obtenerlo, ya que posee de ciertos protectores y a su vez están al mando de una familia que posee cierta divinidad para mantener la paz, los cuales son…_

-Señor encontramos algo que tal vez le interese-grito uno de sus sirvientes.

-_Hablen ¿De que se trata?_

-Fue hallado en lo mas profundo de este subterráneo, un hombre atrapado en una especie de hielo, sin embargo no estamos seguros que lo sea, ya que las maquinas perciben un nivel de energía que nos sorprende.

-En ese caso, llévenme a verlo.

Caminaron entre los rocosos pasadizos hasta llegar al objeto encontrado. Un gran bloque de hielo, que a pesar de su solides podía verse perfectamente a una persona atrapada en el.

_-Creo conocerlo de alguna parte, pero no estoy seguro_

-Señor, cree que este…

-_Esta vivo, pero digamos que solo fue silenciado por algún error que cometió-_dijo el líder, como si lo hecho era algo común-_Ustedes tráiganlo y busquen la manera de descongelarlo, puede que sepa donde esta aquello que busco_.

-Si amo

-_al parecer mi suerte comienza a cambiar Hiretsu me gustaría que me acompañaras a hacer una expedición de este planeta._

-Si señor, aun que le recomiendo que traigamos con nosotros ha algunos de sus guerreros, solo por si las dudas.

_-De acuerdo, entonces traídos y vamos. Me muero de ganas de explorar este viejo amigo planeta. _

Al terminar la fiesta de bienvenida en la casa de la familia Tsukino, la recién llegada decidió comenzar a desempacar y limpiar un poco su habitación, aun que no estuviera empolvada por que su mama procuraba dejárselo limpio, aun así tendría que hacerla de manera mas profunda.

Comenzó por tirar algunos papeles que no eran servibles, acomodar de manera mas ordenada los libros, sacar algunas ropas que ya no le quedaban, guardar los diarios viejos en una caja, al igual que libretas viejas y algunos otros objetos. Su habitación ya no era aquel típico coleccionista de conejos, sus paredes eran de un verde pistache, en ellas se alojaban uno que otro portarretrato con las fotos de sus amigos, familia e incluso novio, mientras que los muebles ahora habían sido pintados y barnizados de un color más formal. Las cosas de poseía de conejos, se encontraban muy bien acomodados en un estante de tres repisas en un extremo de la habitación. Sus muebles estaban repletos de libros de toda clase de literatura, tanto oriental como occidental, en pocas palabras todo el espació había sido invadido por el ambiente universitario.

Toda la tarde y parte de la noche se había convertido en una exhausta labor de limpieza, sin importar lo cansada que se encontraba del viaje.

-Al fin termine-Dijo aliviada Serena, al dejarse caer rendida sobre la cama, miro su reloj y vio que era media noche- creí que cansándome seria mas fácil ir a dormir, pero esto comprueba que no es fácil para mi cuerpo cambiar de zona horaria.

Toc, toc, alguien había llamado a la puerta.

-Adelante

-Hija te he traído unos bocadillos y te, a lo mejor con estos deliciosos alimentos calientes podrás dormir.

-Gracias mama, deberías irte a descansar

-Si en un momento lo haré, sin embargo quería darte esto-entregándole un paquete algo mediano, envuelto en papel amarillo-El cartero lo trajo hace dos semanas, pero mira el remitente.

-humm… vamos a ver, ¿Qué será esto? Y su proveniencia.

Miro en una etiqueta blanca su nombre y dirección como remitentes, efectivamente era para ella, entonces su vista se dirigió en la parte de la dirección de procedencia, sus ojos celestes se abrieron de la emoción y no espero para abrir el paquete.

-Esto es de Haruka y Michiru.

-Al principio me había extrañado, ya que no tenía conocimiento de que tuvieras algún conocido de Francia, hasta que la señorita Haruka hablo ese mismo día en la noche. Me dijo que ese era un regalo por tu regreso, ha y que terminando la gira de Michiru regresarían a Japón para darte la otra parte del regalo.

-¿La otra parte?

-Se nota que te aprecian demasiado, más Haruka.

-Si, ella es como mi hermana mayor, me ha protegido siempre y ahora mas, desde que el esta ausente-Aquello ultimo lo dijo como un susurro y con el rostro entristecido.

Su madre la miro tiernamente y abrazándola, la consoló junto con el resplandor de la Luna, su hija no lloro ni lagrimeo, solo dejo entrar aquella calidez que el consuelo de su madre le daba.

-Mi hija, mi fuerte hija que su madre no supo cuando comenzó a crecer, aun recuerdo cuando llegabas tan animada de la secundaria, a pesar de traer un examen reprobado. Ahora eres toda una mujer, que tarde o temprano volara de este nido, para formar tu propia familia.

-Mama…

-Disculpa a tu sensible madre, pero este es uno de los momentos en que al verte así me hace estar muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias mama, ¿sabes? Yo aun no me puedo acostumbrar a esta nueva faceta de mí, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, sin embargo estoy feliz de estar viviendo esto.

-Tal y como debe de ser

-¡Oh! Ya es tarde-dijo su hija al mirar que ya era media noche- es mejor que vayas ha descansar, hoy fue un día demasiado largo.

-De acuerdo, tú tampoco vayas a tardar-Despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la frente, para luego retirarse de la habitación.

-Ahora vamos a ver de que se trata el regalo de las chicas, Wow es hermoso.

Se trataba de un cuadro hecho por Michiru, la cual era un ángel de cabellos rubios, que elevaba las manos y en ella se posaba una flor de cristal que iluminaba la oscuridad que envolvía al hermoso ser celestial. Mientras que en una de las partes posteriores venia una nota, escrita con una letra muy elegante.

_Para una luz inmortal,  
>que siempre brillara en la oscuridad.<em>

-Mañana les hablare por teléfono para agradecerles este hermoso regalo.

-¡Serena!-Gritaron dos gatos desde la ventana

-¡Luna, Artemis!

-por fin has llegado-Salto luna hacia su ama-Te extrañe tanto estos meses

-Yo también Luna

-Serena ¿Qué tal Londres?

-Me ha ido estupendo Artemis, es como si hubiera entrado a un cuento de príncipes y princesas. Pero también extrañaba mucho mi hogar, lo bueno es que solo fue por dos meses. Oye ¿ya tienen listos lo nuevos localizadores?

-Si, las chicas ya tienen el suyo desde hace un par de días, solo faltabas tú.

Dio un salto con un giro e hizo aparecer un teléfono (parecido al iphone de color rosa y en la parte trasera con la insignia de la luna de color dorado)- aquí tienes

-Es muy parecido a uno de los celulares mas recientes que han salido en el mundo, incluso tenia pensado comprarme uno en Londres, pero se me hacia mucha tecnología para mi.

-Sin embargo Serena, hay algunas cosas que lo diferencia del modelo que comúnmente conoces, este contiene la tecnología que ocupábamos en el Milenio de Plata, nadie lo puede utilizar mas que tu o cualquiera de las sailors, para esto cuenta con un candado que solo se activa mediante huella dactilar, aparte de ser un teléfono, puede detectar cualquier energía maligna o fuera de lo normal que estuviese a tu alrededor. También muestra la localización de las chicas de manera mas especifica que cualquier otro y claro, un comunicador holográfico con cualquiera de nosotros, entre otras cosas según vayas teniendo la necesidad de utilizarlas, pero te lograras familiarizar pronto con el.

-Muchas gracias Luna.

No paso más de dos segundos, cuando el comunicador comenzó a emitir una alarma.

-Luna ¿Por qué suena?

-Se ha detectado una extraña energía en la tierra, "Localización".

La pantalla mostraba una parte del planeta y cada segundo se acercaba a un lugar específico.

-Es en el parque Jyuban-Dijo Artemis-Serena háblales a las chicas y diles que es una emergencia.

-Si

Serena se comunico con cada una y sin hacer esperar, salio por de la casa cuidadosamente por la ventana, seguida por los dos felinos…

Mientras en el parque, aquel mismo grupo extraño del Polo Norte apareció entre una gran ráfaga de nieve. Congelando y oscureciendo todo rastro de luz que estaba a su alrededor, dejando solo la que emitía la Luna llena.

-_Al parecer la Tierra no ha cambiado mucho, por lo menos no como la recordaba_-dijo con voz melancólica su líder-_Hiretsu, tu serás el encargado de conseguir la energía vital que necesito._

-Si amo.

Hiretsu se puso en una posición de meditación y comenzó a murmurar una lengua extraña. A los pocos segundos, en el fluía poco a poco ondas de energía.

-Vaya que manera de Hiretsu en buscar energía, pero ¿sin mover un solo dedo?- Hablo uno de los encapuchados.

-Lo que hace el no es fácil-Intervino otro- lo que busca son solo personas que tienen un increíble nivel de energía de la que puede poseer una persona normal, para lograrlo el tiene que estar en extrema concentración así lograra localizarlas y los tendrá en la mira hasta que llegue el momento de tomar lo que el amor quiere.

-Ahora entiendo por que hace aquella posición.

-Vaya con que al parecer tenemos mas visitas.

-¿Qué dijo amo?

-Será mejor que salgan a la buena o ¿desean hacerlo por la mala?

El grupo dirigió la vista hacia lo profundo del parque, de la cual se notaban cinco figuras, entre una de ella al parecer poseía las alas de un ángel.

-¿QUIENES SON USTEDES? Y ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACEN?

-_¿Quién eres jovencita?-_exclamo el líder del grupo- _Aparécete._

Apareciendo entre los árboles junto con las demás sailors

_-__¡Ho! Con que aun existen en esta época_-dijo momentáneamente asombrado- _¿Ustedes son las sailors scout, no?_

-Así es y ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-exigió saber Sailor Moon

_-__Venimos de un lugar no mejor que este, pero estamos aquí deseosos de tener en nuestras manos el cristal de plata._

-el cristal de plata ¿Para que quieres el cristal de plata?

-_Quiero su poner y así poder realizar mí objetivo. Aun que por el conocimiento que tengo sobre las sailors, ustedes saben mucho de el y también están encargadas de protegerlo de sujetos como yo así que ¿por que no me dicen donde esta? Y a cambio dejare su planeta lo más pronto posible._

-¿Y crees que te vamos a creer?-lo cuestiono Sailor Marts

-El cristal solo tiene un dueño y ese no eres tu- respondió Sailor Júpiter

-_En ese caso, lo siguiente que are tómenlo como una advertencia LATIGO ELECTRISANTE._

De su mano derecha emanaba un látigo que sujeto con fuerza a la guerrera de la luna, como una serpiente que acababa de atrapar a su presa. El sujeto sonrió y en cuestión de segundos una fuerte corriente de electricidad electrocutaba a sailor moon.

-SAILOR MOON-Gritaron todas

-No lo resisto BESO DE AMOR….

-Yo que tu no lo haría sailor del amor, ya que al atacarme, la atacarías a ella también.

-¿Qué?

-El enemigo tiene razón Venus- La convenció Sailor Mercury mientras analizaba al enemigo con el localizador –esta tan sujeta a ella que cualquier ataque de nosotras que podríamos lastimar a sailor moon.

-Eres un…

-ata… atáquenlo, no se…. No se preocupen por mí-ordeno débilmente Sailor moon

-Pero Sailor Moon

-HAGANLO HAAA

_-¡Ho! que fuerte __eres guerrera para no quedar por lo menos inconciente_

-Artemis, tengo miedo de Sailor moon

-no te preocupes Luna, ella es fuerte.

Las sailor se miraron unas a otras, con dolor cada una se puso en posición de ataque, algo que le fue suficiente al sujeto para soltar a la herida sailor. Su látigo la dejo caer sobre una espesa capa de nieve.

-_ya vieron la magnitud de mis poderes, así que por las buenas o por las malas el cristal de plata será mió_ -Desapareciendo junto con su multitud entre la misma ráfaga de nieve.

Todo término en silencio, las chicas corrieron hacia su amiga herida, que acababa de perder la transformación, dejando a la luz las marcas causadas por aquel violento ataque -¿Serena?-Pero no hubo contestación

- Serena resiste-pidió Venus, pero al no ver reacción tendió a llorar-perdónanos por no atacarlo, pero como lo íbamos hacer sin lastimarte.

-Mi… Mina, no llores, no es su… su culpa-Hablo Serena entrecortadamente-Tendremos que poner una buena excusa al llegar a casa.

-ahora lo importante es curarte esas heridas, luego veremos que historia inventamos para cubrir lo sucedido- dijo Júpiter

-Así es, hay que llevarte al hospital -la siguió Marts

-Chicas hay que llevarla con mi madre que esta de guardia, ella no hará tantas preguntas- Sugirió Mercury

-En ese caso, vamos-Ordeno Venus

Cuidadosamente sacaron a Serena del parque, creyeron que no encontrarían un Taxi por la hora que era, sin embargo la suerte les había sonreído nuevamente, ya que al salir un taxi iba pasando. Durante el camino, todas iban calladas oyéndose los quejidos de dolor por parte de su princesa.

-Me pregunto ¿Para qué quieren el poder del cristal de plata?-Pregunto Artemis muy silenciosamente

-No lo se Artemis. Pero tenemos que investigar, ya que es muy raro que su presencia maligna nos haya pasado desapercibida, el localizador nos dio la alerta cuando ya estaban aquí-Contesto Luna.

-Eso si es muy extraño.

-Aun que no haya visto el rostro de aquel sujeto, su presencia y su voz me fueron familiares

- más que al parecer conoce muy bien el Cristal de Plata.

Luna creía que actualmente no había enemigo que no supiera del Cristal de Plata, pero también pensaba en aquellos que habían enfrentado antes. Llegando a la conclusión que no eran enemigos cualquiera, si no que todos ellos venían de diferentes épocas, desde el milenio de Plata, hasta del futuro Tokio de Cristal. Y solo por eso ellos conocían muy bien sobre el y las Sailors, entonces supo que se trataba de un enemigo del pasado o del futuro, pero ¿Cómo saber a que tiempo pertenecían? Una pregunta que a Luna le angustiaba no saber la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Nota: ¡Hola! mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo. Esperen el segundo dentro de 15 días, ya solo me falta unos pequeños detalles faltantes por corregir. Así que esperenlo!. =)<p>

Hasta la proxima...

**Atte: SofinayKinomoto**


	4. Lazos Inquebrantables

**2**

**Lazos inquebrantables**

Habían transcurrido dos días desde el primer ataque del nuevo enemigo, a partir de ese momento las chicas comenzaron una movilización, al estar alertas por si se presentaba algún ataque como aquella vez. Luna y Artemis, tomaron la decisión de embarcarse hacia las ruinas del antiguo Milenio de Plata, en busca de alguna forma que les ayudara a la investigación que hacían sobre la proveniencia del enemigo.  
>No obstante, Serena era la única del grupo de guerreras que se encontraba en casa y por primera vez contra su voluntad, después de estar una noche en el hospital, sus heridas dejaron de ser tan notorias, pero su cuerpo aun se encontraba débil. Razón suficiente para que las guardianas del sistema solar, no le permitieran estar de guardia con ellas, además para su mala suerte, había recibido un regaño por parte de sus padres, quienes le pidieron no volver a salir tan noche a pasear, o según esa era la historia que justificaba aquellas heridas.<p>

Durante una larga mañana, la guerrera de la Luna era la única que se hallaba en la casa, mientras que su familia se encontraba en algún supermercado de la ciudad comprando la despensa de la semana y alguna que otra cosa, aprovechando el tiempo para leer un rato.

-Vaya que las novelas de Jane Austen me han dejado un sentimiento inexplicable-dijo Serena al cerrar aquel libro que tenia por titulo _Sentido y Sensibilidad_-Creo que bajare por un poco de fruta.

Serena caminaba a pasitos lentos como lo hacia una persona de la tercera edad, al llegar a las escaleras, supo que pasaría por la parte mas difícil, ya que al bajar y subir las escaleras, sus piernas temblaban por el fuerte dolor.

-Lo lamento cuerpo, pero mi estomago es mas fuerte que mi dolor.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, mientras que serena aun estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, respiro hondo y trato de bajar lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, el dolor la había hecho derramar una lagrima y aun así continuaba bajando. Al bajar el último escalón, respiro hondo e inmediatamente contesto el teléfono.

-¿Diga? Habla Serena Tsukino

Pero al otro lado se escuchaba el tono de colgado, lo que provoco una gota en la cabeza a una Serena agotada.

-¿Qué no se pudo esperar un segundo más?-pero su queja fue interrumpida por un gruñido proveniente de su estomago- humm creo que iré por mi plato de fruta.

Alejándose del teléfono, el cual no volvió a sonar…

* * *

><p>En una especie de trono hecho con las mismas rocas del subterráneo, sentado estaba el líder del nuevo grupo que invadió la Tierra hace unos días. El se encontraba pensativo, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, en su mente la ocupaba el encuentro con las sailors.<p>

**-**_No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo paso desde mi exilio, pero estoy seguro que estas sailors no son las mismas que conocí, ellas son más fuertes y su esencia es diferente, claro que además no me reconocieron. Pero esa Sailor Moon, nunca oí de ella, pero presiento que dificultara mis planes__-_Imaginando el rostro de reproche de la guerrera_- ¿Quién será ella?..._

-Mi señor, los cinco siervos mas fuertes ya están listos para seguir sus ordenes-indico un súbdito

-_Perfecto, diles que vengan._

Los cinco entraron el los aposentos de su líder, cada uno llevaba el rostro oculto y caminaban de manera sincronizada.

-Es un honor para mi ser elegido por usted mi lord- hablo uno de ellos.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo de las sailors-le siguió una segunda voz

-Y le traeremos el cristal de plata-terminaron de decir dos mujeres.

-Confié en nosotros cinco señor-concluyo el quinto

-_Eso espero, no quiero muchos errores. Entre ustedes decidirán quien será el primero en hacer su debut frente a las sailors._

-Si amo

_Conseguiré el Cristal de Plata y con me vengare de ellos por mi__ exilio del sistema solar, mandarme a vivir en la oscuridad y en la soledad._

* * *

><p>Serena se encontraba conversando con Rei a través del localizador, quien la mantenía al tanto de cómo marchaban las cosas en la ciudad.<p>

-Es una tranquilidad que no se haya detectado ningún movimiento extraño en mi ausencia

-Si, aun que no por eso no hay que confiarnos Serena. El enemigo puede atacar en cualquier momento.

-Tienes razón, lo bueno es que gracias al reposo y claro, los medicamentos que me receto la mama de Amy, mañana podré comenzar ha ayudarles.

-¿Segura que ya te sientes mejor?

-Completamente Rei- mintió la chica.

-Hablando del enemigo, dime Serena ¿Darien ya sabe sobre el nuevo enemigo?

Serena callo por un segundo, respiro profundamente de manera nerviosa y antes de que su amiga se diera cuenta de ello, decidió hablar.

-No, prefiero no mencionárselo, conociéndolo es capas de dejar sus estudios, por querer venir.

-Pero… ¿Podrás ocultárselo? Recuerda que aquel incidente que tuvimos, logro estar en las noticias, claro que como un fenómeno extraño, pero las personas como nosotras sabemos lo que realmente sucede.

-En estas semanas no he tenido noticias suyas, supongo que ha de estar ocupado con sus prácticas, eso también quiere decir que no ha visto ni escuchado nada, así que por lo mientras no me preocupare al ocultárselo.

-Espera ¿Has dicho que en estas semanas no te has comunicado con el?

-Así es prácticamente desde que me fui a Londres

-y lo dices así de tranquila ¿Qué no lo extrañas?

Entre los pensamientos de Serena por primera vez comenzó a sentir un profundo dolor por la ausencia de Darien. Desde su partida, sus emociones estaban divididas, una parte la era conformada por la tranquilidad, ya que esa ausencia era diferente como la primera vez, donde no supo nada de el ya que Sailor Galaxia se apodero de su semilla estelar. Ahora su novio se comunicaba con ella cuando podía, recibía correos electrónicos o paquetes con algún detalle. Mientras que por la otra, aun permanecía ese miedo de perderlo y vivir nuevamente esa pesadilla. Deseando su regreso y rogando que estuviera lo mas seguro posible del nuevo enemigo.

-¿serena? ¡Serena! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si Rei, lo siento tengo que dejarte, al parecer mi mama ya llego del mercado-se excuso Serena.

-Claro, nos vemos- y Rei cortó la trasmisión

Serena se levanto de su cama, hizo pequeños movimientos de estiramiento y fue directamente su computadora, de inmediato entro miro su correo, al abrirlo en la bandeja de entrada tenia mas de veinte e-mails, los cuales pertenecían a sus amigos de la facultad y algunos que había entablado amistad en Londres, sin embargo su rostro reflejaba tristeza, ya que ningún correo pertenecía de Darien. Miro su calendario, notando que muy pronto se cumpliría el tercer mes en que no tenia noticias de el.

-Darien ¿Qué are con todo este temor que siento? Quiero saber de ti-Suplico la chica mientras con los ojos húmedos, miraba un portarretratos con una fotografía de ellos dos en el parque, sonrientes y sobre todo felices.

Ya tenían seis años de noviazgo, o unos mil y tantos si tomaban en cuenta sus vidas pasadas, además que tenían la fortuna de saber que en un futuro su amor aun seguiría ahí, mas fuerte que nunca. Sin embargo, en el tiempo que llevaban separados, las cosas fueron cambiando, ya no hablaban tan seguido, al igual que los e-mails fueron siendo menos recurrentes y mas cortos, terminando como hasta ahora, sin ninguna comunicación con el. Fue cuando el corazón de Serena se detuvo, llenándose de dudas y dolor, mientras su mente formulaba un sin fin de preguntas… _¿Cuál seria el destino de aquel amor? o ¿Aun era posible que ese amor llegara a traspasar los tiempos? _

-Con este nuevo enemigo ¿Será mejor apartarme de el?

Aquella última pregunta no quiso pensar, se levanto seriamente del escritorio, cerro su laptop, tomo un ligero suéter y salio casi huyendo de ahí en busca de poder despejar su mente de todo mal pensamiento, no sin antes dejarle una nota a su madre para que no se que a los pocos segundos de salir, el teléfono nuevamente sonó, hasta que la agravadora contesto…

-_Esta hablando a la casa de la Familia Tsukino, por el momento no podemos contestarle, pero nos alegrara que nos deje un mensaje y nosotros nos comunicaremos con usted_- y enseguida de un ti…

_-¿Serena? Soy yo…_

* * *

><p>Un joven alto y bien parecido, de cabello oscuro entraba al ¨Crown Center¨ echando un vistazo a la gran concurrencia del lugar, camino más al fondo hasta elegir un video juego, tomo asiento simulando que se pondría a jugar y en vez de meter una ficha, metió un pequeño disco negro, el cual se formo una especie de aurora negra momentáneamente en el juego. Se levanto y salio del Local sin que nadie se percatara de su extraña actitud e incluso en esos momentos no se había dado cuenta que se estaba cruzando con la guerrera de la Luna, quien entraba al centro de videojuegos.<br>El lugar donde solía jugar todos los días después de la escuela o cuando tuviera un tiempo libre.

Observo con asombro el cambio del local, ahora todo era con videojuegos nuevos y más sofisticados, en especial la nueva sección de comida. Haciendo más notorio que sus años terminaron en el fondo de su mente, donde solo ahí se encontraban los recuerdos. Y cuestionándose más si el amor entre Darien y ella quedaba en eso, solo en recuerdos.

_-__¿Serena?-_ Pregunto un chico castaño, alto y muy guapo de ojos oscuros, en la que reflejaban sorpresa al mirarla-No te había reconocido con ese nuevo estilo-refiriéndose a la coleta que traía como peinado, acompañado con un blusón blanco y pantalón de mezclilla entubado, con unos zapatos de piso de color blanco.

-Hola Andrew, vine un rato para recordar viejos tiempos.

-Ya era hora, desde que tú y las chicas entraron a la universidad he dejado de verlas, ahora Mina es a la única que veo y solo por que trabaja aquí.

-al parecer es muy difícil aun alejar a Mina de los videojuegos ¿no es así?

-Bien que la conoces Serena

-No por nada soy su amiga de hace años y dime Andrew ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Serena. Estudiar medicina es un trabajo casi de tiempo completo, solo por que me gusta no me quejo.

-¿Y tu novia? Me refiero a Reika

-Excelente, ya en pocos meses terminara sus estudios en la universidad.

-Me alegro mucho, después de estar tanto tiempo separados, por fin podrán vivir su amor-_Incluso la novia de Andrew ya tiene una fecha de regreso, y mi Darien…_

-Así es, pero háblame de ti ¿Cómo esta la ahora chica universitaria?

-¿He? bueno sin contar las arduas tareas que dejan, excelente. Aun que a veces creo que no falta mucho para terminar sin mi brazo-Bromeo Serena

-Nada se compara con la preparatoria ¿verdad?, pero ahora eres toda una chica responsable, estoy seguro que mi amigo Darien estará felizmente orgulloso cuando vea tu progreso de estos años.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, el humor de serena había cambiado a una débil sonrisa que Andrew alcanzo a percibir.

-¿Qué tienes Serena? Te mencione a Darien y de pronto pones esa cara acaso… ¿Paso algo malo entre ustedes?

-No, claro que no ojala hubiera sido tan solo eso-dijo desanimadamente sin pensar

-¿Cómo? Dime Serena ¿Qué ha pasado?-Insistió mas preocupado el amigo de la pareja, quien no había visto una Serena mostrando un rostro que reflejara una devastadora tristeza.

-Sucede que al pasar el tiempo nos vamos distanciando más, ya casi no hablamos y escasamente nos escribimos, algo que a veces me preocupa y me hace sentir que estoy un poco sola, como aquella primera vez que se fue.

-Humm… ya veo, pero ¿has hablado con el sobre esto?-Serena le negó con la cabeza tristemente, a lo que su amigo supo que hacer para animarla-Si me permites opinar… Creo que Darien ha de pasar lo mismo que tú sientes en este instante, pero ¿sabes que lo motiva ha no rendirse?

-¿Qué?

-No le digas que te lo ha dicho, vaya que mi amigo si que no cambia al expresar sus sentimientos, pero ¿sabes? desde que tú entraste a su vida su único motivo para hacer lo que hace, eres tú.

-¿Yo? ¿En que puedo motivarlo? Si siempre fui una chiquilla inconciente e inmadura.

-Pues te sorprenderías, por que esa chiquilla e inmadura que dices, le ha alegrado la vida.

-¿Cómo?

-Desde que conocí a Darien, siempre fue una persona social en el ámbito de los estudios, no mas haya, las personas que lo conocían siempre lo admiraban y por eso lo consideraban como su superior, algo que para muchos era realmente envidiable. Sin embargo el no sentía lo mismo, podría sonreír por los elogios pero la felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos. Siempre era reservado con los demás, creo que yo hasta ahora he sido el único amigo con el que realmente se ha abierto del todo. Pero cuando te conoció, note que su vida se lleno de luz, al principio tenia curiosidad de ti, incluso la primera vez que hablo de ti, fue con una pregunta que la formulo graciosamente _"Que chica tan peculiar, ¿puede verse una chica de secundaria tan despreocupada aun si reprueba su examen?"_

Aquellas palabras dichas con una buena imitación de su novio, provocaron un sonrojo en la chica rubia, ¿Acaso la primera vez que se conocieron estuvo tan despreocupada por ese examen?

-Claro que por eso decidió ayudarte, creía que al comenzar a molestarte te darías cuenta que deberías de ser un poco mas responsable, claro que no fue una buena manera de hacerte ver eso, ya que por lo que me decía siempre le hacías frente, razón por la cual comenzó interesarse mas en ti. Con el paso del tiempo, te considero como una chica tan viva y alegre, que no se desvanecía por alguna dificultad, llena de inocencia e ingenuidad, en pocas palabras con un corazón muy puro, que por más daño le hicieran los demás, siempre seguiría intacto. Desde que te conoció he podido ver en el una felicidad que si le ha llegado mas aya de los ojos.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado todo lo que me has dicho

-Serena, el te ve como una joya, por la que el trabaja día con día para poder conseguirle un gran lugar donde pueda protegerla durante toda su vida.

-¿Entonces Darien también sufre por esta separación?

-Así es, pero lo resiste para darte el futuro que mereces.

Serena se quedo pensativa, y volviéndose hacer aquella pregunta _¿Aun era posible que ese amor llegara a traspasar los tiempos?_ Y la respuesta siempre fue Si. Un si que lo ocultaba el temor, un temor a causa del nuevo enemigo y que inconcientemente su mente le la hacia inclinar por alejarse de el, no por que dejara de sentir amor, si no por su bienestar. Pero que gracias a esas palabras de su amigo, ahora estaba dispuesta a luchar, por aquella historia que aun esperaba tener su final feliz.

-Gracias Andrew, me has recobrado el animo como no tienes idea-Su alegría fue tanta que no evito abrazarlo.

-De nada Serena, tú y Darien son mis mejores amigos, además que siempre te he considerado como otra hermana para mí, así que nunca dejes de confiar en el ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, te prometo confiar en el.

-Ahora ¿Qué te parece si te invito una malteada mientras recordamos viejos tiempos?

-Me parece una buena idea, quiero mi favorito.

-De fresa con chocolate-Contesto Andrew, provocando la risa de Serena.

Repentinamente un grito se escucho dentro del local. Un joven se había desmayado en un videojuego, algunos de los que estaban cercas fueron ha auxiliarlo, pero se detuvieron al ver que el joven cambiaba de forma ha un ser horrible.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

Aquello ya no tenia forma de ser humano, ahora se había transformado en un especie de monstruo peludo y horrible rostro, pero fuerte que comenzaba a levantar las pantallas de videojuegos y lanzarlos hacia la gente.

-Serena ven conmigo- Ordeno Andrew- Un joven cambio de forma y esta atacando a las personas.

-¡Hay que salir!-Determino Serena. _El nuevo enemigo ya comenzó atacar, tengo que avisarles a las chicas_. Serena saco su teléfono y envió a las demás chicas un mensaje de ayuda. Andrew y ella quedaban a unos pocos metros de la puerta, cuando el ser extraño se interpuso entre ellos a punto de atacar.

-¡OH NO! Andrew y ¿ahora que haremos?

-¡Serena huye!-ordeno su amigo al empujarla, para sacarla del camino del ataque de aquel monstruo, recibiendo el golpe que lo dejo inconciente.

-Andrew, no puedo esperar mas tiempo a las chicas- Miro a su alrededor y todo estaba desolado, saco su viejo broche y solo rogó que sus amigas llegaran a tiempo- ETERNAL SAILOR MOON

Su vestuario que traía puesto era poco a poco sustituido por un traje con falda al estilo marinero, con tres fondos bajo la falda amarilla de color azul y rojo, sus mangas eran abultadas de un rosa pastel, con guantes y botas blancas, haciendo conjunto con aquellas alas que traía en su espalda, parecidas a las de un ángel y con el que era su usual cabello recogido en forma de dos ondagos.

-Destruir, destruir-Decía repetitivamente el monstruo

-Oye monstruo deja de destruir este centro de diversión para los jóvenes, Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna.

Pero el monstruo solo se le quedo viendo por unos instantes

-¡Hey tu! ¿Me estas escuchando?

En ese instante comenzó atacarla, lanzándole lo que encontraba a su paso.

-Destruir a las sailor

-¡HAAA! ¿Por qué siempre a mi me tienen que tocar los mas rudos?

- destruir a las sailors

-¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa? Vaya aquí si me hace falta mi tiara y mi centro que se destruyo cuando pelee con Sailor Galaxia, ¿Qué are?-en eso no supo que hacer, ya que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida al toparse con un extremo del local

-¡OH no! Esto no es nada Bueno

El monstruo había alcanzado a Sailor Moon y estaba a punto de aplastarla con una mesa de billar cuando…

- destruir a sailor moon

-Este es mi fin…

-RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO

-SAETA LLAMANTE DE MARTE

-HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER

-BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS

Provocando que el monstruo cayera inconciente por tales ataque.

-Chicas-Detrás del monstruo caído, se encontraba sus cinco compañeras, Sailor Mercury Marts, Venus y Júpiter. Quienes lucían sus mismos trajes, haciéndolas verse igual que hace cuatro años

-Hace mucho que no te oía gritar de esa manera Sailor Moon-Dijo sailor Marts-eso si fue algo sorprendente

-Es verdad, incluso el mas fuerte que he oído hasta ahora-bromeo sailor Júpiter

-Chicas recuerden que tenemos un monstruo aquí- les recordó Mercury

-Sailor Moon ¿Qué es eso?

-no tengo idea, solo me di cuenta de su presencia por la gente que entro en pánico.

-es un ser humano Sailor Venus, que quien sabe como, pero fue transformado así-Contesto Sailor Mercury que lo analizaba desde su computadora.

-Chicas el monstruo se esta despertando ¡Hay que hacer algo rápido!-Dijo Sailor Marts

-Tengo una idea, ustedes ataquen al mismo tiempo, luego yo lo purificare con el cristal de Plata

-¿Estas Segura sailor moon? Aun no recuperas toda tu fuerza

-Si estoy segura Júpiter, ahora ataquen.

BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO

CADENA DE VENUS

SAETA LLAMANTE DE MARTE

HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER

AHORA SAILOR MOON

Serena Tomo su broche y se concentro para acumular la poca energía que le quedaba, al hacerlo el poder del Cristal de Plata se había activado.

-Ordeno que regreses a tu forma original- El cristal de plata, sin salir del broche, lanzo una luz blanca sobre el monstruo, sacando de su interior un pequeño disco, que a su vez se convirtió en cenizas que se desvanecían por el aire. Al desaparecer, aquel joven volvió inconsciente a la normalidad. Mientras que Sailor Moon inmediatamente perdió su transformación cayendo al suelo, pero aun consiente.

-Serena ¿Estas bien?

-Un poco agotada

-Vamos a llevarte a casa-Dijo sailor Júpiter

-Es… esperen, déjenme hacer algo antes de que nos vayamos

-Pero serena…

-No te preocupes Marts, no tardare mas de un minuto-Cerró sus ojos y en su frente, la insignia que la identificaba como la princesa de la Luna se concentraba una especie de ligera luz, con un tono mas sereno, pronuncio unas palabras- _Lo que el mal ha destruido, todo sea reparado, y aquel mal momento quede en el borroso pasado._

Y al término de aquello el local comenzó a envolverse en una segadora luz que en instantes, todo destrozo había desaparecido, dejando todo intacto. Por lo que las sailors no salían del asombro, lo que su princesa logro hacer.

-Se… Serena, pero ¿como… como hiciste eso?- Una de ella logro decir aun con sorpresa.

-Hace año y medio, cuando Luna dijo que ya era hora de comenzar a instruirme sobre mi antigua vida y mundo, El Milenio de Plata y mi papel como sucesora. Hubo un día que me dio a conocer, que la familia real de la Luna llena tenían habilidades que se podrían decir mágicas, esos poderes fueron otorgados por la Diosa Selene, fue algo así como una ayuda mas para mantener la paz en el sistema Solar, sin embargo ellos a su vez podían otorgarles esos dotes solo a las personas de su gran confianza, por lo que al parecer ustedes también los tienen, ya eran las guardianas de mayor confianza de la Reina Serenity, sin embargo aun no pueden desarrollarlos hasta que logren despertar un poder que aun tienen dormido, o eso me comento Luna.

-Ahora entiendo, por que en la preparatoria comenzabas a tener un ligero cambio en tu forma de ser-Dijo Mercury.

-Eran por las lecciones de Luna, que claro, no eran tan divertidas ni agradables, pero si necesarias.

-Me imagino lo difícil que fue para ti, más que no tienes el hábito de estudiar bien- Comento Venus, provocando una gran gota en la cabeza de su amiga serena.

-No era necesario recordármelo Venus.

En eso varios mormullos y quejas de dolores leves, interrumpieron la charla entre las guardianas. La gente comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento, aun que todavía se notaban algo debilitados.

-No puede ser, por estar entretenidas con la habilidad de Serena, el tiempo se paso y la poca gente que quedo en el local, comienza a despertar-Hablo Júpiter preocupada.

-Se… Serena- Se escucho a lo lejos

-¡Ho no! Andrew, chicas vuelvan a la normalidad ya no hay tiempo para huir.

-Serena-Se acerco su amigo, pero se sorprendió al ver a las demás chicas- ¿Chicas? ¿Saben que ha pasado? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que éramos atacados por alguien

-No te preocupes Andrew las Sailors llegaron a tiempo y pudieron evitar que hiciera algún destrozo-Dijo Mina al mostrarle con la mirada su local en buen estado.

-Ya veo ¿Y tu Serena, como te encuentras?

- Bien andrew, solo fue la impresión del enemigo.

-Será mejor llevarla a casa para que descanse de este horrible asunto- Dijo Lita

-Yo las llevare, solo déjenme llamar a mi padre para que se haga cargo de lo sucedido-propuso su amigo.

-Gracias amigos-Hablo por ultimo Serena antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto…<p>

-Señor hace un momento se detecto una pequeña presencia poderosa

_-¿Fue del cristal de Plata?_

-No estamos seguros, ya que fue poco tiempo en la que se presencio y necesitamos al menos un minuto para saber su ubicación.

-_Hiretsu ¿Has hecho algún movimiento para conseguir la energía que necesitamos?_

-Si amo, en un local de la ciudad Nº 10, pero al parecer la persona que manipule no pudo conseguir la energía necesaria para usted. Lo lamento mi señor

_-¿y sabes la razón?_

-Estoy seguro que fue la intervención de las Sailors

_-Eso quiere decir que ellas poseen el Cristal de Plata. Hiretsu sigue dedicándote a conseguir energía, pero esta vez no quiero que te retires del lugar._

-Si mi señor.

_-Presiento que será fácil conseguir ese poder que me ayudara a llevar acabo mis planes._

* * *

><p>Las chicas y Andrew llegaron a la casa de la familia Tsukino, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no había nadie. Una buena oportunidad para no inventar otra historia como la primera vez, y más una que lograra ser creíble para la familia de su amiga. Al llegar, tenían pensado llevar a Serena hacia su habitación, sin embargo aun estando un algo desorientada, pidió que la dejaran en la sala. Dejando al joven castaño cuidando de ella, mientras las chicas preparaban algunos bocadillos y te.<p>

-Muchas gracias Andrew por traernos hasta aquí.

-No es nada Serena, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de las veces que me has salvado en todo este tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres con que te he salvado?

-Dirás que estoy loco, pero desde hace años estoy seguro que Tú, las chicas e incluso Darien, son esos justicieros que hace años hicieron su aparición.

-Andrew…-Quiso Serena encontrar una muy buena explicación, sin embargo aquella confesión la dejo completamente sin habla.

-No te preocupes, no necesito explicaciones y también te prometo que su secreto estará a salvo siempre conmigo.

-En verdad Andrew, que hoy has hecho mucho por mí en un solo día y te agradezco por mantener el secreto, te aseguro que lo que Darien menos quería era que tú lo supieras. No por que no confiara en ti, si no para mantenerte seguro de algún ataque del enemigo.

-Lo se y se lo agradezco profundamente, mas por que el así me demuestra su amistad. Serena mira, tienes un mensaje en la contestadota.

-Podrías reproducirla, puede que sea de mi madre.

_Tiene un mensaje…_

_¿Serena? Soy yo, Darien... Hace rato trate de comunicarme contigo pero al parecer no hay nadie en tu casa, así que preferí dejarte este mensaje. Perdóname por no comunicarme contigo estos meses, estoy seguro que has de estar molesta conmigo y te entiendo. Podría poner mil pretextos para que me perdonaras, pero sabes que no soy así. Aun no puedo decirte el motivo por mi falta de comunicación, pero quiero que sepas que en todo este tiempo nunca he dejado de pensar en ti. Sabes que te amo y que mi amor por ti es más grande que…_

-… que el universo- Serena termino de decir la frase con lágrimas en los ojos.

_He leído cada uno de tus correos y no te preocupes que estoy bien, aun que sinceramente lo estaré completamente cuando regrese a tu lado._

_-¡Darien! El doctor William te esta buscando-_Se escucho de lejos con un asentó extranjero.

_-OK, Thank you Marck_

_Me gustaría no dejar el teléfono, sin embargo tengo que seguir con unos pendientes, ojala que la próxima vez pueda encontrarte. _

_Te amo Serena._

…_Fin del mensaje_

-Serena- La llamo Lita preocupada por que su amiga no hablaba, solo miraba ha Andrew, que a su vez la contemplaba con serenidad.

-Andrew, te prometo ahora en adelante confiar completamente en el.

-Esa es la Serena que siempre he conocido.

-¡OH! Que rico huele, ¿Qué es?- pregunto Serena animadamente, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-¿He? ¡Ha!, un delicioso té con una rebanada de pastel de fresas-Contesto Lita con el mismo animo que su amiga.

-Que rico, yo quiero el pedazo más grande…

-Serena recuerda que eso tiene demasiadas calorías.

-Amy no me pongas en pánico por hoy- La regaño Rei-recuerda que aun son vacaciones…

En el rostro de las chicas no dejaban de reflejar muchas preguntas sobre Serena y lo que había ocurrido, no obstante prefirieron olvidarlas, ya que al parecer Darien como buen novio, había resuelto el problema que tenían.

-Chicas, hay algo que deben saber-Hablo Serena, al mirar ha Andrew- nuestro amigo Andrew sabe las identidades de las sailors scouts y de Tuxedo Mask

-¿Qué?-Gritaron todas sorprendidas.

-Se que ustedes y mi amigo Darien son los guerreros que luchan por el amor y la justicia, hace unos años solo eran suposiciones, sin embargo en los últimos cuatro años pude estar seguro de que ustedes y mi amigo Darien, son aquellos justicieros que luchan por el amor y la justicia.

-Chicas, espero que no se molesten conmigo, pero yo se lo confirme ya que el ha demostrado que es una persona de gran confianza, al no contarle a nadie todas sus suposiciones-Explico la guerrera de la Luna, por lo cual las chicas entendieron las palabras de su amiga.

Entre Serena y el explicaron como fue que ello había descubierto, a su vez ellas le explicaron como fue que llegaron hacer lo que ahora eran, desde su despertar como sailors hasta la ultima batalla con Sailor Galaxia, adicionando también la historia del milenio de plata. Cada relato al joven le parecía interesante y sobre todo muy increíble, pero que al final de cuentas lo supo disimular con mucha naturalidad, repitiéndoles a las chicas, la misma promesa de silencio que le hizo hace unos momentos a su amiga Serena. Formando entre ellos un vínculo que más de amistad, mostraba la lealtad.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

Hola mis queridos lectores, primero que nada disculpen la tardansa del nuevo cap. pero estos ultimos días me ha garrado una fuerte gripa, que apenas ahorita me ha sido posible conectarme jejeje, además que las fechas de mis proximos examenes se acercan y ustedes ya sabran como uno se atarea en ese tiempo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews (gigi-chiba y Princess Rei of Mars) me alegra que les haya gustado el primer cap. como espero que les haya gustado este tambien.

Bueno sin mas, me despido y nos vemos hasta el proximo 15 de Octubre y si es posible antes, los quiero =)

**ATTE: SofinayKinomoto**


	5. El poder de la luna

Notas de la Autora: Hola mis lectores, lo siento por tanta tardanza, la universidad absorbe toda la energía de uno y ahora en estas vacaciones de invierno espero mandarles todos los cap. que pueda =) disfruten este nuevo cap.

Atte: SofinayKinomoto

¡FELICES FIESTAS!

* * *

><p>3<p>

El poder de la Luna

Aquella tarde en la ciudad había cambiado, ahora era un campo de batalla, entre Sailors y un monstruo, por las calles de Jyuban. Aquel monstruo atacaba una tras otra a la vez con libros grandes y pesados. Mientras que a lo lejos, entro los árboles más frondosos Hirestsu solo observaba aquel espectáculo con mucha satisfacción.

-ATACAR A LAS SAILORS- Gritaba el monstruo que comenzó a lanzar libros uno por uno hacia cada una de las guerreras.

-RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURO- evadiendo uno, sin embargo no se detuvo, al contrario, había acelerado su caída-¡Rayos! Cometí un error, ahora es más pesado de lo que ya es, ¡SAIILOR MOON CUIDADO!

-¡Ho no! Son libros de matemáticas-Sailor moon esquivaba torpemente cada uno- Definitivamente las matemáticas en mi son como una maldición ¡BUAA!-Se quejo

-Sailor Moon no es momento de quejarse- la regaño Sailor Mercury

-En que momento nos vino a tocar este tipo de monstruo-Dijo Sailor Venus-Aun estamos de vacaciones, CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS- Alcanzo a sostener uno de los libros y utilizando la técnica deportiva de jabalina, lanzando de regreso el libro al agresor. Dándole en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente.

-Bien hecho sailor Venus, Ahora me toca a mi FUEGO DE MARTE ENCIENDETE- Prendiendo fuego alrededor del inconsciente monstruo-Así no escapara.

-Miren se está despertando TRUENO DE JUPITER ATACA-Dejándolo por un tiempo mas inconsciente- SAILOR MOON es tu turno.

-Si-Junto sus manos a la altura del broche, este se abrió dejando relucir un gran brillo desde su broche-PURIFICA

-¿Qué es esa luz?, es tan luminosa que siento como si me fuera a quedar siego, pero a la vez, nuevamente se siente la presencia de un gran poder ¿Será el Cristal de Plata?-Dijo Hiretsu sorprendido de la capacidad de poder que poseía la guerrera de la luna, mientras se cubría el rostro con sus brazos, sin lograr ver que el monstruo regresaba a su humanidad, como una joven bibliotecaria.

-La… la han regresado a la normalidad con esa resplandeciente luz-quedo perplejo el vigilante enemigo- tengo que notificare enseguida de esto al amo-Dijo por último antes de desaparecer, sin que las chicas llegaran a darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Por fin! todo regreso a la normalidad-Dijo Sailor Moon por ultimo antes de perder la transformación-ohh ¿Por qué me pasa esto cada vez que lo utilizo?-mirando desconcertada su broche que custodiaba el cristal de plata.

-Nuevamente tu cuerpo se está acostumbrando al poder del cristal de Plata

-Así es Serena, Júpiter tiene razón, solo quedo un poco debilitada-dijo Sailor Marts

-Hay que irnos cuanto antes, si no nos harán responsable del ataque y de los daños que se causaron- sugirió Júpiter

-Tienes razón, no podemos depender todo el tiempo de los poderes de Serena, más que aun es cansado para ella utilizarlos-Dijo Sailor Mercury

-En ese caso, quitémonos la transformación y tratemos de salir de aquí sutilmente-Sugirió Venus

-Si-Dijeron todas a coro a lo dicho por sailor Marts

Mientras en aquella guarida ubicada en el polo norte…

-Con que Sailor Moon lo ha hecho nuevamente

-Si mi amo, pero no pude ver a detalle la manera en que lo hizo

-Y ¿Por qué no?

-Sucede que en ese instante una gran luz la cubría, era tan segadora que mis ojos sintieron una especie de ardor. Solo pude sentir una fuerza poderosa.

-Esa guardiana al parecer es la más poderosa de todas ellas, pero aun así es extraño que tenga un poder que sobrepase a las demás sailors. Hiretsu, sigue atenta a Sailor Moon, pero antes toma-entregándole anillo de plata con una pequeña piedra entre blanco y azul-Esto te ayudara a detectar la presencia del poder del cristal de Plata, ya que reaccionara al poder de la Luna. Aquella piedrita es un fragmento de Selenita autentica, a diferencia de los demás, este proviene de la primera Selenita que fue hecha por la diosa de la Luna, para crear la Luna y forma una luz al recibir poder del Cristal.

-Entonces tenga por seguro que encontrare ese cristal amo

-Eso espero, así que no vuelvas hasta conseguir lo que quiero

-Como usted diga amo

Desapareciendo entre las nieblas.

-Mi señor, ¿En verdad cree que Hiretsu pueda esta vez encontrar el Cristal de Plata?-Desde lo oscuro dijo una voz suave pero fría-En mi opinión, Hiretsu solo es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Lo sé, por eso mismo te llame. Te aviso que muy pronto te tocara hacer lo que él no lograra hacer. Solo espero que tú no seas tan inútil como él.

-Gracias por la oportunidad señor, prometo no fallarle.

Ya era de noche y el cielo había decidido estar muy despejado, mostrando la hermosura de su vista, con la luna Llena como protagonista. Mientras que su protectora la contemplaba con mucha serenidad, dejando atrás todo pensamiento alguno.

-Eres tan hermosa, que tu luz emana en mí una gran tranquilidad como un cálido abrazo.

-Qué hermoso pensamiento, lo has dicho tan elegante y tan serena como toda una princesa.

-¡Luna!- Se acerco a su cama al ver a su querida amiga sobre ella, para luego darle un cálido recibimiento-¿A dónde habías ido?

-Artemis y yo regresamos a las ruinas del Milenio de Plata. Sorpresivamente nos encontramos con que el área subterránea estaba intacta.

-¿Había una área subterránea? Y ¿Qué se guardaba ahí?

-En ese lugar hay dos áreas, en el área sur se guardan los tesoros reales y en su otro extremo, se manejaba como el área de seguridad. Las computadoras están en funcionamiento, así que las activamos y las conectamos con sus teléfonos, para que puedan estar mejor alertas si alguien atraviesa la atmósfera de este planeta.

-Computadoras ¿Apoco había todo eso en el Milenio de Plata?

-Sí, los habitantes de la luna por ser los supremos cuidadores de la estabilidad del Sistema Solar, se nos otorgo una inteligencia capaz de desarrollar tecnología para la protección de nuestro universo. De hecho la computadora de Ami recibe la información desde aquellas computadoras. Ahora dime ¿cómo te encuentras después de ocupar nuevamente el cristal de Plata?

-Mi cuerpo y energía poco a poco se acostumbran nuevamente a utilizarlo. Bueno pierdo mi transformación, pero por lo menos ya no me desmayo.

-Eso es una muy buena señal, ya que con el tiempo te has vuelto más fuerte. No dudo que despiertes en poco tiempo el verdadero poder del Cristal de Plata.

-¿Tú crees Luna? Espero que sea lo antes posible, no me gustaría que este hermoso planeta cayera en manos de la oscuridad.

-No deberás preocuparte en estos momentos Serena. Ahora solo debes concentrarte en tus deberes como una estudiante universitaria.

-Tratare Luna, tratare….

- ¡Ho! Ahora que me acuerdo, desde que llegaste de Londres no has hablado de Darien ¿acaso ocurrió algo malo entre ustedes?

-Bueno es que no tenía noticias de el Luna-Dijo su ama con una ligera sonrisa, al recordar que hace unos días, su amado había hecho lo posible por hacerlo, aun que también aun era el misterio del por qué no lo había hecho.

-¿Entonces no se ha comunicado contigo?-pregunto un poco alarmada la felina.

-Si hace unos días Luna- dijo serenamente su ama

-por un momento me había alarmado.

-¿Por qué Luna?

-No, por nada Serena. Debo tener más cuidado con lo que digo en voz alta-pensó- Mira la hora, será mejor llegar a casa e ir a descanzar.

-Si ya es tarde y no quiero levantarme corriendo, hasta mañana.

-Entonces démonos prisa- Menos mal que Darien se ha comunicado con ella, no me gustaría que en estos momentos cayera nuevamente en depresión como aquella vez que Sailor Galaxia lo asesino- Pensó su consejera al recordar esos días deprimentes de su ama- Hay reina Serenity ¿Cuándo se acercara el día en que su hija encuentre completamente la felicidad con Darién?

-psss… Luna-

-Artemis ¿Qué sucede?-Pero el felino que se encontraba entre los arbustos de casa Tsukino no contesto, solo se retiro y luna no tuvo otra opción mas que seguirlo sin que su ama se diera cuenta-Artemis ¿Dime que pasa?

-¿Cómo encontraste a Serena?

-Mejor de lo que la había dejado, yo creo que más bien fue porque Darien se comunico con ella.

-Eso es bueno, la princesa no puede decaer en la tristeza ya que también se vería afectado el Cristal de Plata, y dime ¿ya le has dicho?

-No aun no, todavía no es tiempo, además recuerda que sola no puede tomar ese papel, es necesario que el esté a su lado. Por que al momento que tomen cargo, harán una gran transformación al universo.

-Si tienes razón

Más tarde, en la habitación de Serena, la oscuridad de la noche y el silencio se hicieron presentes, solo se percibía el sonido del tic-tac. Mientras que los ojos de la princesa de la Luna se encontraban cerrados, sin tener conciencia de todo, estando profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo…

-Serena, Serena…

-Donde… ¿Dónde estoy?-Se pregunto Serena desconcertada al verse dentro de un cuarto casi completamente oscuro, donde solo lo alumbraba un traga luz que se hallaba al fondo y sobre una estatua de mármol de la diosa Selene. A su alrededor se encontraba varias vitrinas con una resplandeciente luz en su interior, que evitaba la vista de los objetos que se guardaban.

-Creo haber estado antes aquí

-Serena, Princesa Serena…- le hablo nuevamente aquella voz tan melodiosa

-¿Quién eres? ¡Dime donde estoy!

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo decirte quien soy. Solo puedo decirte que he venido a darte el nuevo poder que necesitas para enfrentar aquel mal que se acerca a nuestro planeta.

-¿un nuevo poder?

-Así es ahora ¡Vamos! Muéstrame tu broche.

La princesa de la luna hiso caso a la extraña melodiosa voz y le mostro su broche, aquel en forma de corazón y de oro que se notaba algo desgastado por los años. El broche de repente soltó un resplandor que alumbro toda la habitación por un instante. Serena, mientras tanto podía percibir una extraña calidez que invadía su cuerpo, aun así se preguntaba por qué aquella voz se le hacía tan familiar y le daba una gran confianza, quería preguntarle más cosas, aun que por una extraña razón no podía hablar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar?-Pensó preocupada la princesa-¿he? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil?-dijo al sentir una pesadez en sus parpados y en su cuerpo que la imposibilitaba moverse.

-Por… por favor dime ¿quién eres? ¿A qué nuevo mal te refieres?- siguió insistiendo la guerrera de la Luna.

-Serena te deseo mucha suerte en la próxima batalla que definirá nuestro destino, así que nunca pero nunca dejes de confiar en las personas que amas, ya que eso será el elemento que te ayudara a ser…

PIO…. PIO…. PIO… PIO….

Sonó desesperadamente su viejo despertador de pollo que tenia sobre su buro, los rayos del sol alumbraban el cuarto de la chica, mientras ella se encontraba aun sepultada en la penumbra de sus cobijas.

-Serena despierta-dijo una gata aun algo dormida en las piernas de su ama, pero al no haber contestación, sus ojos se abrieron completamente, miro a su ama tan pasible aun que se acerco sigilosamente- Serena despierta, recuerda que tienes que ir a la universidad por tus horarios del próximo semestre.

-¿He?- Su ama al fin despertó, sin embargo no había puesto atención a su amiga Luna, que había apagado la alarma.

Se levanto sin decir nada, caminaba con ligereza y con un porte más formal, algo extraño en ella por las mañanas, según su consejera.

-Serena ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si Luna, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que te notas un poco extraña-pero su ama aun seguía sin entender-olvídalo, creo que exagero.

-Hay Luna te preocupas demasiado por mí, pero no te preocupes estoy bien-le dedico una gran sonrisa- ¡Oh, Mira!-mirando su reloj de mano que marcaba las ocho- Es hora de irme, regreso más tarde, ¡Nos vemos luego Luna!- y salió de la misma manera tan relajada con la que despertó.

-Desde que apareció el enemigo esta niña anda muy extraña.

Mirando una dudosa Luna a su ama desde la ventana de la habitación

Hiretsu caminaba entre los jardines de la Universidad, causando impresión entre las jóvenes estudiantes que pasaban a su lado, pero él no prestaba atención. Su mirada solo se fijaba en un nuevo objetivo.

-Deberías de darte por vencido- hablo alguien a sus espaldas.

-Eso te gustaría ¿no?

-Claro, porque un perdedor como tú no merece las oportunidades que le da nuestro amo.

-Este equivocado si crees que perderé la cordura contigo Aragón- dijo de manera indiferentemente al joven alto y rubio, que al igual que su compañero causaban la atención de las jóvenes que pasaban por ahí.

-¿En verdad? Pues creo que tu expresión dice todo lo contrario Hiretsu, pero en fin solo vengo a ver tu último intento por encontrar el cristal de Plata-Dijo esto antes de retirarse del lugar, dejando a Hiretsu con una mirada muy expresiva de odio.

-Ya veremos quién ríe al último Aragón. Dead Plant es hora de que tus preciosas plantas absorban la más mínima energía de cada estudiante y profesor que se encuentren en la universidad.

-Si amo- contesto desde la negrura de un edificio una voz profunda y fría.

De las jardineras de la universidad se encontraban pequeñas flores color carmesí un poco parecidas a las flores de cerezo, sin embargo estas eran un poco más grandes y mostraban una elegancia que atraía la atención de los que pasaban a su lado. Estas comenzaron a emitir un brillo dorado que discretamente comenzó a absorber la energía dejando a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor inconscientes.

-Sailor Moon al ver que hay problemas, vendrá a salvar a estas personas utilizando aquella luz que utilizo la ultima vez, y estoy seguro que se trata del cristal de plata.

Mientras tanto, Serena salía del edificio de Rectoría muy concentrada en un pequeño monto de hojas en sus manos, pero que le cubrían el rostro por completo.

-¡Hum! Creo que cada semestre que avanzo, el horario es más pesado y eso quiere decir que hay menos tiempo libre para darme una escapadita entre clases hacia la cafetería. Bueno, pero ni modos ¿Qué se le va hacer?-suspiro con resignación-Haaaaa-Grito al caer-hoy definitivamente no es mi día.

-¡Serena!

-¿Hum? ¡Sailor Venus! ¿Qué sucede?-dijo ella aun tirada en el piso

-Serena mira a tu alrededor ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?

-¿Cuenta?-Miro sorprendida que mucha gente se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente, entonces hecho una mirada a la razón de su caída y se dio cuenta que estaba encima de una persona, apenándola y parándose de inmediato-¿Qué… que es todo esto?

-Al parecer les han robado toda su energía, tanto que el pulso de estas personas apenas y se logran sentir-informo la diosa del amor.

-Esto no se puede quedar así-Serena saco su broche el cual se abrió, mostrando el reluciente cristal-no les puedo regresar por completo su energía, pero si la suficiente para que puedan recobrar por completo el conocimiento.

-Pero Serena, no tiene mucho tiempo que te recuperaste por completo después de utilizar el cristal de plata.

-Eso no importa, no puedo dejar a toda esta gente así.

Serena se concentro para hacer brillar el tan valioso cristal, pero se dio cuenta que su broche había cambiado, era idéntico al primero que tuvo cuando se convirtió en una sailor, a diferencia que este era plateado y con el signo de la luna en dorado, además de dos pequeñas alas que brillaban como diamantes-¿Pero que le paso a mi broche?

-¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Porque no te transformas?

-Venus, mi broche ha cambiado

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo paso eso?

-No lose- Entonces aquel sueño que tuve… ¿Qué palabras debería de decir para activar aquel nuevo poder?-Meditaba Serena Desconcertada, sin imaginar que era vigilada por alguien-Bueno este no es el momento de pensar en mi transformación, por favor cristal de plata bríndame un poco de tu poder para despertar a estas personas.

En pocos segundos la luz repentinamente resplandeció el broche se había abierto y a su vez el cristal de placa comenzó por esparcir por todo el lugar pequeñas cantidades de energía a toda persona inconsciente, mientras escondido en un espeso árbol, Hiretsu miraba sorprendido cuando en sus manos aquel dije hecho de selenita, comenzaba a brillar.

-Así que esa chica tiene en sus manos el cristal de plata, esta es la oportunidad perfecta. ¡DEAD PLAN! Ataca a aquella chica que posee el cristal de plata.

-Si amo

El monstruo cubierto de musgo y de ojos rojos, salió entre los arbustos, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia su presa.

-¿Hum, que es ese sonido?

-SERENA TEN CUIDADO-advirtió sailor Venus al lograr ver que Dead Plant se acercaba a ellas con gran velocidad-Serena transfórmate rápido.

-Pero no sé como

-SERENA- en fracción de segundo Venus quito del camino a su princesa, recibiendo el ataque del enemigo.

-VENUS ¿Te encuentras bien?- su amiga solo asintió- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Dead Plant y estoy al servicio de mi amo Hiretsu.

-¿Hiretsu? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Es fácil señorita, queremos el cristal de plata que tienes en las manos

-Eso jamás ¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON TRANSFORMACION!-Pero nada sucedió-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando con mi transformación?

-Vaya con que además de tener el cristal de plata, resulta que también eres sailor moon, humm… me pregunto por qué no me sorprender ¡DEAD PLAN sujeta a Sailor Moon!

Serena estaba tan desconcertada que no se dio cuenta cuando Dead Plant la sujeto, para luego absorberle toda la energía.

-SERENA ¿Por qué quieren el cristal de plata? Dinos- exigió saber Venus mientras miraba atónita de la velocidad con que el enemigo había atrapado a su amiga, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, la guerrera de la luna se hallaba inmóvil entre el abrazo del monstruo, quien sin la menor dificultad se aferraba a la guerrera.

-Serena resiste, ¡SUETALA! BESO DE…

-Detente si no quieres que tu ataque también afecte a tu amiga-dijo Hiretsu

-No le hagas caso Sailor Venus, atácalo-ordeno su líder, sin embargo Venus dudo en hacerlo.

-Perdóname Sailor Moon, pero no puedo hacer algo que te dañara.

-hay que conmovedor, una sailor scout detiene la lucha con tal de que su compañera este a salvo- se burlo Hiretsu-Bien hecho Dead Plant, fue más fácil de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Hiretsu ¿Quién eres? ¿Perteneces al grupo de aquel sujeto que se presentó hace algunos días?-exigió saber Sailor Moon.

-Me llamo Hiretsu y efectivamente estoy a las órdenes de mi amo, el cual me ha mandado a buscar el Cristal de Plata, que al parecer tu lo tienes-señalando su broche-y eso lo convierte mi día de suerte, logre acumular una gran cantidad de energía, tengo el cristal de Plata y lo más importante, he descubierto quien es la guerrera de la Luna. Así que mi plan para atraerte fue muy bueno.

-¿Una trampa?

-Así es desde la última vez que te enfrentaste a uno de mis súbditos, me di cuenta que tu poseías un objeto peculiar y a la vez poderoso, pero ahora que te vi utilizarlo, supe que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que del cristal de Plata. El cual estará a manos de mi amo muy pronto-acercándose hacia ella para tomar el broche que guardaba tan valioso objeto.

Debo de hacer algo antes de que me sea rebatado el cristal de plata, pero ¿Qué hare, que podre hacer?, pensaba Sailor Moon desesperadamente.

CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS

Venus lo detuvo y comenzó a forcejear con Hiretsu, quien comenzó entre ellos una lucha, mientras tanto sailor moon aprovecho la distracción de Dead Plant para liberarse, sin embargo como su agilidad de la guerrera de la Luna no era todavía lo bastante buena, su esfuerzo fue en vano, Dead plant logro atraparla de nuevo, con un látigo hecho de ramas espinosas, lastimando el cuerpo que rodeaba como una serpiente. Que al sujetarla con mucha precisión, su cuerpo era lastimado gravemente.

-SERENA NOO

-DETENTE DEAD PLANT, Quítale primero el cristal de plata y luego la destruyes.

A lo que el monstruo no hiso ni el más mínimo caso, siguió torturándola hasta hacerla perder casi por completo la conciencia.

-Serena-suplico la guerrera del amor por llamarla para que reaccionara.

Serena… princesa Serena… Neo-reina Serena… es hora de despertar el poder del cristal de plata y de la soberana de la Luna Llena.

Al despertar, Serena se encontraba en medio de un gran bosque, frente a ella un gran lago que resplandecía gracias a la majestuosa luz proveniente de la Luna llena, de repente, en pequeñas olas que iban sincronizas el susurro melodioso de una mujer salió.

-Serena, serena… esta luz refleja el poder de tus esperanzas y con la ayuda del cristal de Plata, surgirá un nuevo poder.

-¿Un nuevo poder con mis esperanzas?

Inconscientemente, la chica metió las manos en el agua, para luego sacar de ahí un centro largo y blanco, donde tenía la parte superior la insignia real de la luna, al parecer hecha de oro, sobre de ella una pequeña corona hecha de rubí que en sus lados poseía dos alas de ángel.

-un nuevo centro

-El tiempo de que subas al trono se acerca, pero una prueba muy grande está a punto de acecharlos, sin embargo, nunca pierdas esa fortaleza y esperanza que albergan ese corazón puro que tienes, ya que durante esta lucha, serán tus grandes fuentes de poder que te ayudaran a derrotar aquella maldad. Ahora regresa al mundo que perteneces y crea un mañana con el poder digno de una Reina.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron y junto con ella surgió un resplandor de su nuevo broche, que dead plant fue difuminado al instante, y de su boca con una voz melodiosa dijo:

ETERNAL SAILOR MOON, TRANSFORMACIÓN

Logro convertirse nuevamente en Eternal Sailor Moon, sin embargo su cabello se había a largado mucho más, mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía un gran centro plateado, donde en un extremo había un especie de diamante dorado con la forma de la luna menguante y en sus alrededores unas grandes alas como de ángel que la protegían.

-Hiretsu, dejen en paz a los habitantes de este planeta, CENTRO REAL LUNAL DIFUMINA.

-Ahora entiendo tu no solo eres una sailor scout, sino que también…. NOOOO

Un gran destello de luces plateado, dorado y rosas, salieron de aquel gran centro que iluminaba más que el mismo sol, cegando a Hiretsu y por consecuencia desapareciéndolo. Mientras que Sailor Moon regresaba a la normalidad.

-Serena ¿Qué fue eso?

-Al parecer Sailor Venus… creo que es mi última transformación antes de que sea la Neo-reina Serena-Dijo pensativa.

-¿Cómo? Eso quiere decir que un gran reto nos estamos enfrentando ¿Verdad?

-Creo que no estamos a muchos años de que el futuro que conocimos hace años, no tardara en convertirse en nuestro presente.

Serena no miraba a su guardiana, solo miraba el cielo infinito, que era en ese momento del mismo tamaño de todas las dudas de la guerrera de la luna. ¿Quién era aquella persona que le brindo tan magnifico poder? La había sentido tan cercana y que aun así no lograba identificarla. Así como también al nuevo enemigo, que al parecer a diferencia de otros enemigos, él sabía algo más, que aun ella desconocía por completo y no se había tomado la molestia de indagar en la historia de su legado.


	6. Especial: Un amor para recordar

Notas: Hola chicos disculpen la demora larga, pero entre la universidad y las tareas, apenas uno tiene tiempo para dormir y comer, pero les prometo que poco a poco iré subiendo los demás capítulos, así que espero que disfruten este primer especial de muchos, ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**Especial:**

**Un amor para recordar**

La luna en cualquier parte del mundo se podía ver hermosa, sin importar en qué país se hallará en estos momentos, en todas partes su luz deslumbraba elegantemente sin importar sus fases, el resplandor seguía siendo el mismo que se encargaba de deslumbrar a cada persona que caminara en las calles…

-Serena-suspiro un joven de cabellera negra como la noche y piel blanquizca, de manera nostálgica al mirar la luna llena que alumbraba en ese momento la gran ciudad de Nueva York. Sus ojos celestes reflejaban melancolía y amor, pero sobre todo amor por aquella mujer que de una manera peculiar se había convertido en su mundo.

-Al fin esa chica vera a su príncipe azul, ¡vaya que tu novia si es paciente! Yo que ella desde hace tres años te hubiera dejado- Bromeo un chico a sus espaldas, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡ha! Mike, no me di cuenta que estabas paseando también por estos rumbos.

Su amigo al igual que él, era un joven alto y de porte elegante, sin embargo su rostro era muy juvenil y sus gestos muy expresivos, dejando entre los dos a cada chica que pasaba suspirando.

-Me he dando cuenta de eso Darién, si no, ya me hubieras matado por mis comentarios. Hace rato fui a buscarte a tu habitación y me di cuenta que ya tienes todo listo para tu regreso.

-Así es, solo me falta ir por unos papeles a las oficinas de la universidad

-Me alegro mucho, si esa chica te sigue esperando eso quiere decir que tienes mucha suerte querido amigo.

-¿Verdad que si? Hablando de chicas ¿podrías decirle a Lucy si de favor me acompañaría hoy por la tarde a la joyería? Me gustaría que me diera su opinión acerca de un regalo que mande hacer para mi novia.

-Si claro, por curiosidad lo que mandaste hacer ¿es aquello que estoy pensando?-a lo que su amigo asintió felizmente-¡vaya! Si que la has de amar demasiado

-Como no tienes idea, digamos que me cambio la vida desde que la conocí.

En eso su mente comenzó a retroceder en aquellos inicios de aquella relación…

El amanecer había llegado a la ciudad de Jyuban, sin embargo en una de sus zonas, un gran edificio se encontraba en muy mal estado, casi a punto de derrumbarse y cercas de el, las cinco sailors y un Darien recuperado de su amnesia. Se encontraban mirando los desastres ocasionados por aquella batalla, entre una pareja de otro planeta, de nombres Alan y Ann.

-Amy ¿Será posible que la gente crea que esto lo causo un terremoto?-Pregunto Sailor Moon un poco alarmada-Los demás edificios alrededor no se ven tan mal como este.

-No te preocupes, pueden que lleguen a la conclusión de que este edificio no se construyo de manera adecuada.

-Lo bueno es que nadie más vivía aquí.

-Algo extraño Sailor Júpiter-contesto Venus seriamente- otra razón para habernos dado cuenta que las personas que vivían aquí eran Alan y Ann.

-Será mejor irnos ¿no creen? Ya ha amanecido y debemos llegar a nuestras casas antes que noten nuestra ausencia-Sugirió Marts.

-Marts tiene razón, además hoy tenemos escuela-les recordó Mercury por lo que las demás se les pareció una gotita en la cabeza.

-Entonces hay que darnos prisa-grito con animo Venus, a lo que las demás asintieron.

Sin embargo, todas a excepción de Sailor Moon desaparecieron del lugar rápidamente, dejándola sola con un Darien aun un poco confundido. El cual se encontraba a sus espaldas, callado y con la mirada perdida.

-Que… que rápidas

-Siempre hacen lo mismo, me dejan hasta el ultimo-contesto la chica rubia con un tono muy normal- Será mejor que nosotros también nos retiremos de este lugar antes de que alguien nos vea aquí y comience un caos. "Aun que en realidad solo quiero salir huyendo antes de que la ansiedad de estar a tu lado me haga hacer impulsiva"-Dijo esto para sus adentros, con el rostro levemente colorado, por lo que el chico pelinegro se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que se encontraba la guerrera de la Luna. El solo sonrió dulcemente y asintió a las palabras de sailor moon.

-Si tienes razón, debemos irnos, pero antes…-se acerco lentamente con una mirada profundamente dulce, provocando una ansiedad en el ambiente, Serena solo se encontraba inmóvil y sorprendida por el tono dulce con la que le había hablado, el solo la miraba silenciosamente y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse-Me gustaría charlar contigo después de tus clases, claro si quieres.

Se formo un largo momento de silencio, provocando una inquietud al pobre joven, temiendo que aquel silencio era una negativa de la chica rubia. Mientras en los ojos de ella se reflejaba en los de él, una mirada de tranquilidad, pero su corazón palpitaba cada vez más desenfrenadamente.

-Te veo a las tres en el parque, donde esta la fuente de los delfines-le dijo rápidamente antes de marcharse con destino hacia su casa y Dejando al chico pelinegro con una sonrisa en los labios.

La mañana había transcurrido de manera muy tranquila, aun que para el chico de cabellera negra, esa mañana se le había hecho eterna, no lograba concentrarse en sus clases, solo podía cuestionarse por y para que había citado a Serena Tsukino.

-En toda la mañana te he visto distraído Darien, y eso es raro en ti, acaso ¿tienes algún problema? –dijo preocupado su amigo Andrew, ya que para él, era muy extraño que su amigo se distrajera de esa manera.

-Andrew dime… dime ¿Cómo es Serena? Me refiero a su verdadera forma de ser, te lo pregunto por qué tú la conoces más que yo.

-Hum… bueno, desde que la conocí siempre ha mostrado ser una chica muy alegre, algo perezosa, pero tan gentil que parece una estrella fugaz alegrando a cada persona que ve. Es por esa razón que me cae muy bien y le tengo un cariño como si fuera mi hermana menor.

-Ya veo…-¿Sera por eso que cuando la veo hace que esa soledad se desvanezca?- por esa razón me alegra tanto toparme con ella y verla sonreír-hablo para si

-Por fin te has dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia ella ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?-reacciono muy apenado el chico por la respuesta tan segura de su amigo- Te equivocas, yo… yo solo...

-Oh vamos amigo, se nota que estas interesado en Serena desde hace bastante tiempo, solo creo que no te has querido dar cuenta, a decir verdad, tu nunca le has puesto tanta atención a una chica, mas que ha ella. Ni siquiera cuando salías con su amiga Rei, ahí parecía que ella era la que siempre daba las iniciativas, mientras que tú eras el resignado y todo por ser caballeroso-pero de lo apenado que estaba su amigo no hablo- vez, hasta tu silencio me está dando la razón. Pero con Serena, al paso que ha dado el tiempo cada día te has ido preocupando por ella, inconscientemente claro, además que cada vez que vienes aquí, tu mirada siempre es hacia la puerta en espera de ella. Dime si no son pruebas suficientes para aceptar que estas enamorado de ella.

-Entonces que debería hacer…-susurro apenado

-Creo que deberías de hablar con ella y decirle tus sentimientos, supongo que al principio ella estará algo confundida, pero estoy seguro que ella te corresponderá. Solo necesitas de un empujoncito.

-Gracias amigo por el consejo, pero habrá algo que debo hacer primero y eso es ir hablar con Rei antes.

-Será lo mejor Darien.

Mientras tanto, Serena se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, miro su reloj y aun quedaba demasiado tiempo para verse con el chico que amaba. Al pensar en eso, sintió su rostro caliente y su corazón desenfrenado, casi al punto de sentirse una completa extraña. Incluso no entendía por qué aquel preciso día a la profesora Mónica se le había ocurrido no asistir a la escuela y por consecuencia los habían hecho salir temprano.

-Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa, pero ¿Por qué estarlo? Si ya nos llevábamos bien, ¡HAY SERENA! No tienes porque complicarte las cosas.

Delante de ella se podía admirar la hermosura de aquel gran lago hallado en medio del parque, junto con él, los botes que eran ocupados por varias parejas de enamorados.

-como me gustaría estar así algún día con Darién.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Darién se encontraba en la cafetería que se hallaba en la parte superior de los videojuegos, esperando impacientemente a la chica con que aun tenía un asunto pendiente por aclarar.

-Darién

-Reí, toma asiento por favor ¿deseas algo de tomar?

-No gracias, dime ¿para que soy buena?

La miraba tan tranquila como si conversara con un amigo, el entendía que mientras había perdido sus recuerdos, tenía que ser así, sin embargo la preocupación de Darien era que si después de haberlos recuperado seguirían tratándose de la misma manera o no, aun así el sentía la necesidad de aclarar las cosas, ya que el siempre le ha gustado hacer lo correcto. Espero a que tomara asiento para luego cerrar un momento los ojos y comenzar a hablar.

-De acuerdo, Reí te he mandado a citar porque…

-Es sobre Serena ¿verdad?, ahora que has recuperado tu memoria de seguro te has dado cuenta que tus sentimientos hacia mi amiga son verdaderos y no algo de la vida pasada-Dijo Reí con una gran naturalidad.

-¿Eh?-definitivamente la chica de cabello negro lo había dejado anonado- Así…así es, yo quería decirte…

-Definitivamente eres un caballero Darien-Interrumpió Reí amablemente- pero no te preocupes por como me sienta, hace bastante tiempo que lo he superado.

-Reí…

-Pero déjame decirte una cosa Darien-Cambiando su tono de voz, ahora hablaba en forma de advertencia- si pretendes declararte formalmente a Serena, deberás ser muy claro ¿entiendes? Ella es una chica bastante distraída e ingenua, claro además de tonta, que es capaz de mal entender cualquier cosa que no le digas bien. ¿Te quedo claro?

-He… si, gracias Rei tendré eso presente.

-Aun así, esa niña es la mejor persona que alguien puede conocer, por esa razón te la encargo mucho Darién, y engrándese esa luz que nadie más puede darnos.

-Gracias Rei, te prometo hacerlo.

-Bueno ya aclarado el asunto me retiro, ya que tengo que ayudar al abuelo con los deberes del templo, Hasta luego Darien y espero que tu y Serena sean Felices

-Nos vemos Rei y muchas gracias-mirándola agradecidamente mientras la chica dejaba el lugar- Ahora debo de ir al lugar donde me quede de ver con Serena-Dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante, miro su reloj y aquella sonrisa se convirtió en espanto-¡rayos tengo quince minutos para llegar!

Serena miraba para todos lados algo angustiosa, al ver que su príncipe esperado no llegaba al encuentro.

-Ya pasaron quince minutos de la hora acordada-mirando su reloj-¿No habrá sido una broma?-No lo creo, pero si lo fuera… -¡Vaya! A pesar de ser un joven universitario, es un inmaduro. Bueno Serena, será mejor que vayas a casa, al parecer nuevamente algo te separa de él.

-¡Serena!- Grito Darién quien se dirigía a Serena a toda prisa.

-Darien Al fin llegas, por un momento creí que se trataba de una broma.

-Perdona por hacerte esperar, pero se me fue el tiempo volando.

-No te preocupes, supongo que esa es la vida de un universitario.

-Si algo así, vamos a dar un paseo mientras platicamos ¿te parece bien?

-Claro, vamos.

Comenzaron a adentrarse en el parque, pero sin decir nada, solo se limitaron a caminar y con la vista fija hacia el frente. Darien no dejaba de sonreír y sentirse extrañamente feliz, al echarle un vistazo noto a la chica de igual manera sonriendo, pero con las mejillas de un ligero carmesí, dándole un toque dulce y frágil como una rosa. Una rosa que el estaba dispuesto a proteger, mantenerla hermosa y vivas.

-Darien ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?-hablo al fin Serena, con una voz temblorosa.

-De muchas cosas, la verdad es que después de lo que paso con él negaverso y con Alan y ann, ando un poco confundido de lo que ha pasado conmigo y me gustaría que me ayudaras a poner en orden mi cabeza, además que me permitieras conocerte mejor Serena.

-¡Oh! Ya veo-dijo un poco desilusionada

-A ti ¿no te gustaría también conocerme mejor?

-He… si a mi también- Se esta comportando extraño ¿acaso tiene algo en mente? Se pregunto Serena por un instante.

-Hay algo que no entiendo y todo el día me lo he estado preguntando ¿Por qué no me regresaron también a mí la memoria junto con ustedes?

-Al principio eso quería yo, recobrar la memoria de todos ustedes, sin embargo una parte de mí quería que siguieran teniendo una vida normal, pero las chicas se les fue regresado por que comenzaban inconcientemente a recordar y tu, al parecer tus recuerdos fueron separados de tu cuerpo, formando el caballero de la Luna o al menos eso me dijo el.

-Ya veo, pero aun sin mis recuerdos he querido protegerte, además veo que te juzgue muy mal

-¿Qué?

-Creí que eras una niña completamente despreocupada de la vida, que solo le interesaba la diversión y nada mas, incluso me preguntaba como era que Rei, Amy, Lita o Mina fueran tus amigas, pero ahora veo el porqué, es como dijo Reí que tu nos has dado algo que nadie más puede darnos, realmente soy un engreído.

-bueno eso de que eres un engreído tampoco es verdad-salió en su defensa Serena- Yo igual te juzgue mal, pensé que por ser una persona universitaria te encantaba molestar a las chicas de secundaria como yo, como un pasatiempo de diversión, incluso también me preguntaba cómo es que eras amigo de Andrew, un chico gentil y sonriente, pero al decirme un poco de tu pasado, creo que es comprensible tu actitud.

-Entonces es un empate te parece-le extendió Darien su mano como símbolo de paz a lo que serena alegremente la estrecho

-me parece justo.

Ambos comenzaron por dar a conocer sus intereses, así como sus hobbies, las cosas que les desagradaban, y cada vez uno u otro ponía bastante atención para no olvidar ningún detalle del otro, la salida iba sensacional, hasta que repentinamente la lluvia comenzó hacerse presente. Sin embargo, los dos se encontraban en las profundidades del parque, así que no tuvieron de otra más que correr bastante hasta que encontraron una banca con un techo, Darien la llevo hacia aquel lugar para protegerla de la lluvia.

-Ho no, esta lluvia parece que viene fuerte ¿no lo crees así Darien?- Sin embargo su acompañante no dijo nada, serena al voltear miro a un Darien sorprendido, con los ojos muy fijos en ella-Que… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto apenada al sentir muy fija su mirada hacia ella.

-Tu… tu cabello

-Tuve que deshacerme los ondagos, por que el cabello lo tengo muy mojado y así se podrá secar mas rápido- -Acaso me veo rara teniéndolo así de suelto

-No… nada de eso… te vez bien, aun que me gustas mas con los ondagos

-Gra… Gracias-Dijo muy sonrojada Serena, que para Darien eso la hacia verse mas encantadora.

-Serena, dime una cosa ¿Cuánto te gustaba tuxedo Mask?

-¿He? Bueno… no creo que sea necesario hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué no? O es que realmente lo quieres tanto, que ni tú te imaginas cuanto

-Darien…

-Por favor dime Serena, necesito saber-Suplico el guerrero de la Tierra

-No niego que desde el principio me ha gustado esa faceta de Tuxedo Mask, sin embargo, creo que con el paso del tiempo misteriosamente, por alguna razón me termine enamorando del hombre que está bajo el antifaz-Serena no podría creer lo que había confesado

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría conocerte mejor Serena, no creas que es por lo que hubo entre nosotros en nuestras vidas anteriores, sino porque cada vez que estoy cercas de ti… yo… simplemente no sé cómo explicarlo, tengo una sensación de calidez el cual me hace sonreír… sentirme feliz, algo que no sentía desde hace tiempo-dijo Darién lo último como melancolía- lo que quiero decir que me gusta lo que siento, lo que tú me haces sentir cuando yo estoy junto a ti Serena.

-Darien yo…

-Me gustaría que nos diéramos una oportunidad para continuar aquella historia de amor, que alguna vez quedo inconclusa, pero que se y estoy seguro que ahora en esta vida que llevamos, como dos personas totalmente diferentes, pero que aun así se atraen, puedan realizar cosas grandiosas gracias al amor.

Serena se quedó sin habla al mirar los ojos de aquel chico pelinegro, el cual le dedicaba por primera vez una mirada cálida y a la vez con una expresión firme en sus palabras, sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba, los escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo, mientras que el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía hablar. Pero ¿Por qué se siente de esta manera? Entre una extraña combinación de nervios, felicidad y miedo, entre otras sensaciones indescriptibles, que solo se dirigían a una misma dirección, el.

-Darién no quiero seguir escribiendo aquella historia inconclusa, lo que quiero es comenzar a escribir una nueva historia contigo.

-Serena- La emoción que radiaba felicidad dentro del cuerpo del muchacho no se podía disimular, se levantó y se agacho a abrazarla-Gracias por ser esa luz que ha llegado a mi vida para iluminarla Serena.

-Gracias a ti Darien por hacerme sentir un millón de cosas en el estómago.

Y esa primera sensación de sentir a su princesa tan cercas, quedo grabada en la mente de Darien, el cual simplemente sonrió al haber terminado de recordar uno de sus momentos especiales.

-Muy pronto princesa cumpliré tu sueño, que ahora ya también es mío-Se dijo a si mismo mientras meditaba con los ojos cerrados la imagen de la mujer a la que amaba, que a su vez se preguntaba si existía un límite para la felicidad que en esos momentos a él lo radiaban….


	7. Como la primera vez

**Capitulo 6**

**Como la Primera vez**

Serena miraba desde su balcón la gran Luna llena y las estrellas que le rodeaban, su corazón nuevamente sentía una tranquilad que le enmendaba una sonrisa. Sin tener la idea del por que, solo se dedicaba a disfrutarlo.

-Serena es tarde, deberías de irte a descansar.

-Me encantaría Luna, pero no tengo sueño, prefiero mirar esta hermosa vista.

-Estas muy inspirada esta noche, ¿Sabes? Verte de esa manera, me hace recordar los tiempos del Milenio de Plata. Solo que aquellas veces que mirabas desde el balcón con gran anhelo la Tierra.

-Recuerdo un poco de eso. Dime Luna ¿Por qué solo hay ciertas cosas que podemos recordar?

-Como sabes la Reina Serenity quería que ustedes vivieran una vida normal al renacer, por lo tanto bloqueo sus recuerdos, para evitar que tuvieran un trastorno de personalidad y provocara tal vez su autodestrucción. Sin embargo, cuando reapareció el Negaverso, tú debías despertar nuevamente como la princesa de la Luna, para poder utilizar el poder del cristal de plata y acabar con aquel mal. Cuando despertaste, con la ayuda del poder del cristal lograste desbloquear parte de los recuerdos de tu vida pasada, aquellos que tenían solo que ver con el Negaverso. También fue así con Neherenia, solo por que también formo parte de tu vida pasada. Aquellas veces que has recordado, no han sido solo por que si, más bien es el deseo que transfieres al cristal de plata, la cual es entender lo que pasa en ese momento para encontrarle una solución al problema, y estos deseos llevan como consecuencia a esa liberación de tus recuerdos, pero a la vez evitando revelar completamente todos. En pocas palabras, aun que recuerden solo algunas partes, tú y los demás nunca podrán recuperar todo lo que tenga que ver con su vida pasada. Como así lo quiso la reina.

-Ahora entiendo-dijo serenamente la guerrera de la Luna -la reina fue muy gentil para hacer lo que hizo, ella quería evitarnos el dolor de un pasado que tuvo un final devastador.

-Serena, ¿qué estás pensando? Espero que lo que te acabo de decir no te haya hecho dudar de quien eres.

-No es eso Luna, desde hace años me quedo claro que yo soy Serena, una terrícola más en la Tierra, que tengo una familia grandiosa, amigos estupendos y un maravilloso novio, ha y claro una adorable guía que aun que tenga la apariencia de un gato, la aprecio mucho. Pero… tengo a muchas personas a mi alrededor que amo mucho, por eso…

-Serena…

-Lo que me acabas de decir me dio una idea, para eso necesitare tu ayuda y la de Artemis, también que esto quede como un secreto y lo digo enserio, no deberá salir de nosotros tres.

- Para pedirnos dejar algo en secreto es realmente un asunto serio ¿Serena que estás pensando hacer?

-Quiero hacer una manera de prevenir el dolor a las personas que amo

-¿Prevenir el dolor de las personas que amas?-Serena… nunca te he visto así tan decidida ¿Qué estas queriendo hacer?-Se cuestionó Luna al mirar a una Serena con un semblante que nunca había visto, la cual era como si hubiera tomado una decisión ante algo que al parecer ya estaba decidido que pasaría.

-Así que Sailor Moon tiene un nuevo poder.

-Si amo, el tiempo que las vi luchar con Hiretsu, no vi que ella o cualquier otra Sailor utilice el Cristal de plata. Sin embargo he notado que de todas las Sailors, Sailor Moon es la que tiene un poder fascinante y más poderoso que el de las demás. Quiero suponer que por eso logro derrotar a Hiretsu- Dijo Aragón

-Extraño en una Sailor, bueno a excepción de la guardiana del tiempo, pero aun así ninguna Sailor y ni siquiera Sailor Plut son más poderosos que la familia real de la Luna.

-He llegado incluso a una teoría sobre Sailor Moon, que me gustaría comprobar, eso si usted me lo permite.

- De acuerdo Aragón, hazla y mientras tanto también necesito más energía, no podemos dejar que pase mucho tiempo para reunir la suficiente para nuestros planes.

-Si mi amo.

-Esa sailor moon cada día me llama más la atención- miraba imágenes de los ataques pasados-ahora que la veo siento cierta familiaridad al verla.

Un día Serena estaba junto con Amy paseando entre las librerías de Jyuban, en busca de sus nuevos libros que ocuparían para el próximo año escolar. Amy llevaba tres de medicina y una de literatura, recomendada por Serena, para tener algo de lectura ligera durante sus horas de descanso en el hospital. Por otro lado, Serena ya tenía cinco libros comprados sobre la literatura inglesa, convirtiéndose en una mañana cultural y tranquila. Sin embargo, durante las primeras horas de la tarde, en el camino su amiga de cabello azulado pudo notar el cansancio y el desvelo que cargaba Serena desde hace unos días.

-¿Cansada?

-Mas bien desvelada, no pude dormir toda la noche por estar platicando con luna.

-No deberías preocuparte demasiado por el enemigo, apenas te estas acostumbrando al nuevo poder y si cargas con esa presión terminaras enfermándote.

-Me gustaría no pensar en eso, pero es algo inevitable Amy, aun así me alegro que este poder apareciera antes de que inicien nuevamente las clases, si no pobre…. –No pudo terminar lo dicho, cuando un gran hoja de papel callo en su rostro-Ha, no puede ser.

-Hace mucho viento que hasta los papeles de las calles vuelan por todos lados-Explico Amy para evitar que su amiga reaccionara molesta.

-Si ya me he dado cuenta-Dijo Serena con irritación, haciendo el papel en bolita y aventándolo lo más lejos posible de ella.

-Oye ten más cuidado por donde avientas la basura cabeza de chorlito-Se burlo un joven a sus espaldas

-¿Qué me has dicho insolente?

-Serena cálmate, no le hagas caso y continuemos caminando-Sugirió asustada ahora la chica, al ver una llama en los ojos de su amiga, supo que no iba ser inevitable que se pusiera a discutir con el chico que se burlo de ella.

-¿Qué aparte de cabeza de chorlito, también eres sorda?-Le grito el chico a lo lejos-Mejor levanta esa basura y ponla donde se debe.

-¿He? ¿Cómo has dicho insolente?-Pero el enojo de Serena se había ido de su rostro al instante, ahora era de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras. Por un momento sus recuerdos le hicieron recordar que ya había pasado por esa situación anteriormente, volteo rápidamente, pero ya nadie estaba detrás suyo-¿he? Qué raro ¿adónde se habrá ido ese tonto?

-¿Serena estas bien?

-sí, es solo que creí… nada supongo que fue mi imaginación- Creo que tanto extrañar a Darien, ya empiezo a recordar aquellos días- Si, seguro fue mi imaginación-pensó-Bueno por lo menos ya terminamos una parte de las compras y lo mejor de todo evitamos los días en que la gente anda loca con las compras de la escuela ¿no lo crees Amy?

-Tienes razón Serena, nos ahorramos el terrible bochorno que se hacen en las librerías a una semana de entrar a clases.

-Amy vamos a comer ¿no? Tantas compras me dio un poco de hambre.

-Si tienes razón Serena, vamos a un restaurante que esta cercas de aquí.

-¡SI! VAMOS A COMER, quiero una rica comida, con un delicioso desayuno.

Mientras las chicas se alejaban, aquel joven con el que había reñido las miraba detenidamente…-Vaya a pesar de todo ella no ha cambiado

Aragón apareció entre la multitud disfrazado de un estudiante de Medicina, entro a una de las librerías que habían por los mismo alrededores donde se encontraban Serena y Amy. El disimulaba leer una variedad de libros mientras que sutilmente hacia aparecer uno que era de aterciopelado negro, sin título o sin ninguna imagen, era solamente negro, algo curioso para tener más probabilidad que alguien lo tomara y lo abriera.

-Listo, no tardara de salir el yuma que guarda dentro.

Mientras que esperaba el lugar despejado para desaparecer rápidamente del lugar.

Serena y Amy se encontraban en un restaurante comiendo una variedad de platillos típicos de Japón, sin embargo aunque la manera de comer de Serena fuera más formal, su apetito seguía siendo grande, tanto que Amy solo miraba con asombro.

-Serena ¿no crees que es mucho lo que vas a comer?

-Huumm tal vez, pero es que ya extrañaba esta comida Amy.

-Es verdad el tiempo que te fuiste a Londres abras extrañado muchas cosas ¿no?

-Si demasiadas Amy, pero ¿sabes? Irme a estudiar al extranjero me di cuenta de lo que también ha de estar sintiendo Darien, algo que me ayudo a comprenderlo mejor.

-Qué bueno Serena, cuando sea el último año de la carrera me gustaría ir a Alemania.

-Eso me alegra Amy, la verdad no sabes que feliz me siento al ver que cada una de ustedes pueda hacer las cosas con las que siempre soñaron realizar.

-Gracias Serena, pero dime ¿tu cuando cumplirás con el tuyo?

-Bueno para el mío necesito de una persona especial, así que solo la estoy esperando.

-Si me imagino.

-Aunque… para serte sincera ese solo es un sueño de tantos

-Serena, ¿sabes que eso es lo que nos agrada a las chicas y a mí, más de ti?

-¿Cómo?

-Eres una chica con muchos sueños hermosos, eso te hace ser una persona fresca y viva, eso nos motiva mucho, además que nos contagias de tus alegría.

-Amy…

De repente la conversación, se ve interrumpida por un grupo de personas corriendo por las calle y para su desconcierto de las personas que se situaban dentro del lugar había unas que gritaban por el pánico.

AHHHHH, CORRAN UN MONSTRUO

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Serena tal vez sea un ataque del enemigo

-Si es así hay que ir-Ordeno la princesa de la luna

Entre las calles una especie de monstruo parecido a un dramaturgo comenzaba a dibujar una variedad de rosas negras que solaban espinas.

-El amor es un vacío, que llena primero el alma con luz, pero después deja que termines en un delirio-Repetía esta y una variedad de poesías dolorosas y oscuras.

Las rosas que tocaban a la gente que alcanzaba terminaban en convertirse en enredaderas que les absorbían la mayor parte de su energía, la gente huía por donde podía y si les era posible se escondían en los locales que les permitieran entrar. Todas las calles eran caos, y una horrible vista de las calle con personas desmayadas en el asfalto.

-La poesía se hiso para disfrutarse no para dañar a la gente.

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

No te permitiré que ARRUINES ESTE hermoso negocio que se ha creado con esfuerzos, yo Sailor Moon te castigare en el nombre de la luna.

Y YO NO PERMITIRE QUE UTILICES LA CULTURA COMO UN ARMA, SOY SAILOR MERCURY Y TE CASTIGARE EN NOMBRE DEL PLANETA MERCURIO.

-La justicia solo es ilusión, que a veces termina en una inmensa desilusión, donde solo las víctimas son esas dulces almas que terminan en desaparición

-¿Qué?-ambas guerreras se quedaron extrañadas por las frases extrañas del dramaturgo.

-Él es algo extraño ¿no crees Sailor moon?

-Si me pregunto ¿De dónde lo saco el enemigo?

-¡Arg! Ustedes han ofendido mi arte Espinas Rosales

El ataque iba dirigido hacia Sailor Moon, pero ella trato de esquivarlas con un poco de dificultad, ya que solo le rosaron las espinas de manera leve, Mercury solo investigaba en su computadora.

-Sailor Moon ten cuidado, esquívalas ya que esas semillas absorben la energía-Le advirtió Sailor Mercury

-¿QUE? ¿Qué has dicho?

-Espinas Rosales

-No puede ser, otra vez no-Serena corría esquivando aquellas grandes espinas-Oye monstruo no puedes estar atacando sin que me dejes primero tomar un respiro.

-Usted no merece tal privilegio ya que me ha ofendido a mí y a mi buen juicio.

-¿Qué, el juicio que tiene que ver?

-Burbujas de Mercurio, Sailor moon escapa ahora que el enemigo no puede verte, yo lo detendré.

-Eso es lo que esta heroína cree, Espinas Rosales.

-RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO

Golpeando al monstruo y dejándolo inconsciente, mientras la niebla se despejaba, Sailor moon miro a Mercury lo que había logrado, mientras se acercaba a su compañera, dócilmente el dramaturgo comenzó lanzaba una docena de rosas.

-SAILOR MOON CUIDADO-grito mercury al darse cuenta del ataque hacia su princesa. Ella solo cerró los ojos, pero sintió de repente una ráfaga de aire, al abrirlos lentamente vio que estaba en el aire

-Eso estuvo cerca-¿pero cómo es que estoy en el aire? ¿He? yo no vuelo, entonces que…

-Esto era una de las cosas que no he dejado de extrañar

-Tu… Tuxedo Mask-Los ojos de la guerra de la Luna no podía creer lo que miraban, era el, su príncipe, el hombre que ama, estaba en ese lugar y como de costumbre corrió en su auxilio. El solo le dedico una sonrisa al instante y luego poso sus ojos en el enemigo, aunque ella al verlo, ya no pudo ver a otra persona más. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente, de sus ojos se acumulaba el agua a punto de convertirse en lágrimas, mientras que su garganta estaba bloqueada con un gran nudo. Sentía que era todo un sueño y lo hubiera creído, si no fuera porque nuevamente tocaba tierra-ha regresado, Darien ha regresado-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el monstruo

-Soy el protector de este planeta que ha regresado después de una ausencia tan larga, soy Tuxedo Mask y no permitiré que utilices las flores para planes malignos.

-Tuxedo Mask, es una alegría volverte a ver-dijo Sailor Mercury- Bienvenido, todos te extañabamos, claro en especial ella-Mirando a una todavía desconcentrada Sailor Moon

-Hola… disculpen pero aún sigo aquí-El monstruo dejo de ser el centro de atención, el cual lo irritaba y trataba de llamar la atención de los guerreros.

-Gracias Mercury, ya deseaba estar aquí.

-Esto es una falta de respeto muy grande para mí que soy un gran artista. ESPINAS ROSALES

-Una rosa ataca con otra rosa, Toma-Ataco Tuxedo Mask con la misma cantidad de rosas, las cuales esquivaban el ataque del enemigo

-RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO-golpeando a la vez al enemigo-hay que aprovechar el momento, Sailor Moon hazlo ahora

-¿He?... ah sí… CENTRO REAL LUNAR DIFUMINA.

Desvaneciéndose así el monstruo, y a la vez el centro de Sailor Moon despertaba a la gente afectada por los ataques.

-¿Sailor Moon les estas regresando la energía?

-Solo la suficiente para despertar, pero aún se sienten muy debilita…-Dios, otra vez no-Cayendo débilmente, haciendo que su transformación se pierda

-¡Sailor moon!

-El esfuerzo de ocupar sus nuevos poderes la hizo debilitarse nuevamente, pero hay que confiar que muy pronto los dominara.

-Mercury ¿has dicho nuevo poder?

-Si te lo explicare en el camino, por ahora hay que llevarla a su casa para que descanse.

-Amo el youma ha sido derrotado, pero logramos acumular poca energía.

-Al parecer muchos ya se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama aquel sujeto?

-su nombre es Tuxedo Mask amo, al parecer su planeta protector es la Tierra.

-¿Acaso será uno de ellos? Aragón, vigila muy bien a Sailor Moon y a ese tal Tuxedo Mask

-si amo

En la casa de la familia Tsukino, Luna se encontraba contemplando a su ama, mientras ella aún seguía inconsciente, su rostro mostraba serenidad y despreocupación. La pequeña felina la miraba y era inevitable ver cuánto había crecido su dueña en los últimos seis años, ella no negaba que en el momento que la vio sintió un vuelco en el corazón, aunque con el paso del tiempo se fue dando cuenta que era una chica distraída y perezosa, pero aun así seguía siendo esa princesa que una vez perdió la vida por amor, solo que ahora era más humana y más feliz de lo que fue en aquella época de resplandor, Luna se dio cuenta que Serena fue adquiriendo aquello que en su vida pasada aun carecía, el cual era la fuerza, la cual en los tiempos en que ella fue princesa era una persona noble, bondadosa y de un carácter digno para ser reina, era de un corazón frágil por que no convivía con muchas personas, cosa que en la actualidad pudo hacerlo, ahora tenía la fuerza de luchar no solo porque es su deber, si no por las personas que ama, sobre todo por ella, pero sobre todo sin importar las consecuencias ella logro poseer y hacer crecer ese carácter, que no le cabía la menor duda la razón por la cual ella sería la reina del futuro.

-Hay reina Serenity no dudo que estaría feliz y orgullosa por de su hija… pero tengo miedo que la tragedia de aquella vez se repita.

-humm, Luna ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en tu habitación, te desmayaste después de utilizar el centro real

-Sabes, creo que estoy empezando a enloquecer Luna

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que hace un rato creí…-La interrumpió un toque en la puerta- adelante.

-Veo que ya está mejor

La mirada de Serena se perturbo, descubrió que no era un sueño, todo era real Darien efectivamente había regresado, sentía un mariposeo en el estómago, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y el cuerpo estaba inmóvil, sin darse cuenta que las lágrimas hablan por sí solas… su corazón era una aceleración total, que solo sus manos se movieron para apretarse el pecho por qué sintió que se le salía. Era indescriptible las emociones que sentía, había pasado tiempo desde que la persona que amaba se había ido a los Estados Unidos a estudiar y a pesar que mantenían contacto, no era lo mismo, a veces la soledad la rodeaba y era como si estuviera perdida, pero también procuraba tener las esperanzas de que el tarde o temprano regresaría.

-Pues ahora que entraste, la has dejado en un estado de shock

-¿Enserio? Discúlpame Luna.

-no te preocupes, poco a poco cambiara su cara. Bueno yo me retiro, por cualquier cosa solo me llaman

-Claro Luna y Gracias. Serena ¿Cómo te encuentras? Las chicas me han dicho que este mes has estado un poco mal.

-Da…Darien, ¿entonces no fuiste una alucinación?-Serena hablaba entrecortadamente, pero poco a poco se reflejaba la sonrisa en su rostro.

Darien solo sonrió y la abraso con ternura, respirando hondo aquel aroma que tanto extrañaba de su princesa, para él era una mujer despreocupada y jovial, a la que a pesar de haber sido una niña con defectos, es de buen corazón, su sonrisa para él era la calidez que llenaba los vacíos que el sentía desde que perdió a sus padres, serena era una amiga, una compañera de batallas, pero sobre todo la mujer que amaba a mas no poder, por la cual daría mil veces su vida por ella, pero que por dentro su princesa de la luna era como una flor, una mujer frágil que él desea cuidar y proteger a como dé lugar, para que siga resplandeciendo.

-Claro que no, pero no niego que me hubiera gustado darte la sorpresa de otra manera. Sin embargo con lo del papel y después con lo del enemigo, me hizo muy feliz presenciarlo, porque fue como revivir la primera vez que nos conocimos.

-Y a pesar de los años no dejas de ser un sujeto antipático-Sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos-Te extrañe demasiado, que aun no se como mi corazón pudo aguantar tanto tiempo sin sentirte.

-Y yo un tonto por hacerte esperar demasiado, pero ya estoy aquí para estar a tu lado.

-Darien, no me vuelvas a dejar sola

-No te preocupes que ya jamás lo haré. Esa fue la razón por la que estuve ocupado los últimos meses, adelante materias para terminar la carrera antes de lo estipulado y poder regresar.

-No te preocupes, estas completamente perdonado. ¿Sabes? Se nota que haber estudiado en el extranjero te sentó muy bien.

-Jajaja, no mas que usted princesa. Cuando te mire en la calle con Amy tenía ganas de secuestrarte-Dijo con voz suave, algo que provoco el sonrojo de su novia.

-Da… Darien-cuando menos lo sintió Darien la había besado. Su beso era apasionado y tierno. A lo cual Serena no tardo en reaccionar de la misma manera, sin embargo una pequeña inclinación de Darien sobre ella, la hizo reaccionar.

-Darien, espera- lo separo de golpe, cayendo de la cama.

-Serena ¿Estas bien?-a lo que su novia solo asintió con ojos de remolino-Dime que te paso hace un minuto.

-Bueno es que… me tomaste por sorpresa jejeje-dijo apenada- no quiero decir que no quería continuar, pero….pero recuerda que estamos en mi casa y…-Serena no podía continuar mas de lo apenada que estaba.

-Se lo que me tratas de decir y te pido una disculpa, solo que he estado alejado tanto tiempo de ti que todo lo que soy, deseaba recordarte.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo, pero recuerda que a partir de ahora no nos volveremos a dejar-termino por darle un beso dulce en la mejilla-Es verdad, ¿Qué saben mis padres sobre lo que me paso?

-No te preocupes, ya les invente una historia. Aun que debes enterarte de algo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Como mi departamento esta muy sucio por la ausencia, tendré que buscar un lugar temporal, solo hasta que termine de ponerlo en orden y bueno, tus padres me ofrecieron quedarme aquí y yo acepte.

-¿Qué?

-Acaso no te grada la idea

-No es eso, solo estoy sorprendida. Pero fuera de eso me encanta la idea de tenerte cada vez más cerca- Serena se fue sobre de el para abrazarlo-Darien Te amo te amo te amo.

-Y yo a ti mi princesa… recuerda que mi amor por ti es…

-infinito como las estrellas del

-Cielo-Termino la pareja a coro

Ambos no podían más que abrazarse y quedarse en silencio, tenían tantas cosas que decirte, pero prefirieron que solo el sonido de sus corazones se sintieran uno del otro cuanto era la felicidad que radiaba en ellos, de estar nuevamente juntos, felices y enamorados más de lo que han estado desde que el destino nuevamente los unió, mientras que la luz de la luna llena alumbraba más de lo normal.


End file.
